¡Aun existo!
by AntiWritter
Summary: Freddie siempre ha tenido a sus mejores amigas: Carly y Sam pero... ¿Que pasara cuando empiece a ser desplazado? ¿Lograra que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Seddie
1. Prologo

**Hola. Si, diran "¿Cómo es que si tiene 2 historias en desarrollo se atreve a hacer otra?" Ni yo lo se pero sentí que debía publicar este fic, el primer capítulo es algo corto, es como la entrada a lo que vendrá después. Fue fácil escribirlo principalmente porque yo sé lo que se siente eso y solo plasme lo que sentía adaptándolo a Freddie y al mundo de iCarly con sus exageraciones claro. El fic comienza en uno de los momentos más bajos de Freddie.**

**El fic está en la categoría de humor pero no será así el primer capítulo.**

**Cada capítulo comenzara con una frase de alguna canción ¿Por que? No se, me pareció interesante. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>"And without you is how i disappear and live my life alone forever now - Y sin ti es como desaparezco y vivo mi vida solo ahora y para siempre" <em>My Chemical Romance - This is how i disappear

Freddie regresaba solo de la escuela a su apartamento, entro allí muy cuidadosamente como si tuviera miedo de despertar a alguien o como si el apartamento fuera un campo de guerra y el piso estuviera minado. Al entrar todo el lugar estaba oscuro, en penumbras justo del modo en que sentía su vida últimamente. Encendió la luz y grito –¿Mama estas ahí?- Pero evidentemente no estaba, ya a Freddie se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso. Entro a su habitación evidentemente molesto y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la mochila y lanzarla hacia la pared con toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, luego se lanzo a su cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Freddie estaba triste, frustrado y enojado.

_-Yo no soy un mal chico ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas?- _Era lo que en ese instante pasaba por su mente, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta –_El_ _mundo_ _es una mierda, me odia y ama la maldad-_

Freddie se sentía solo, perdido, herido, cansado, olvidado, sentía que todos le habían dado la espalda y era poco importante. Y es que en eso se había convertido recientemente su vida: En solo decepción. Luego recordó algo aunque no recordaba de donde, recordó que alguien le dijo o que había leído en algún lado que escribir lo que te pasa ayuda a desahogarte. Sin pensarlo dos veces Freddie se levanto de su cama, busco un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en el:

_-Hola… Quizás esto sea una estupidez pero necesito, no, mejor dicho tengo que desahogarme ¿Y qué mejor modo de hacerlo que con un cuaderno? Emmm ¿Con una persona? Tal vez pero… Tan mal estoy que no tengo a nadie que me escuche. Hace unos meses todo era normal ¿Qué cosas digo? Era genial: Era el productor técnico de iCarly, Sam me molestaba (Aunque aun lo hace pero no tanto ¿Es raro que extrañe eso?) Pero sobre todo tenia a las mejores amigas que alguien podría desear, a las mejores amigas del mundo que eran Carly Shay y Sam Puckett. ¿Qué paso con ellas? Te lo diré mi fiel y adorado cuaderno que no me abandonara nunca. Inicio de un nuevo año escolar, eso fue lo que paso. Para mi mala fortuna para este año solo comparto una clase con Carly (Literatura)y dos con Sam (Literatura y Psicologia)… Ese fue el comienzo del problema. Al principio todo iba normal pero luego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar sobre todo por el hecho de que ellas comparten todas sus clases menos psicología y como es de suponerse… Fui desplazado, conocieron a nuevos amigos (Drew, Ethan y Sofia. Con los cuales todos compartimos literatura) y … "Al diablo con Freddie". "¿A quién le importa Freddie?" Carly también dijo algunas cosas… Ok eso ultimo fue un chiste, quizás este triste pero aun tengo un poco de sentido del humor pero si, me empecé a sentir menos importante. Primero fue Drew y de repente cuando mandaban a hacer un trabajo o algún proyecto o cualquier cosa ya no era la tercero sino la cuarta opción, luego fue Sofia y de repente comencé a ser el quinto del grupo y finalmente Ethan quien me desplazo hasta el sexto lugar, aparte de que Ethan también sabe de tecnología y termino sustituyéndome en iCarly. Pero eso no es todo… Desde las últimas dos semanas soy el numero 7, el nuevo 6 es Gibby y todo porque le gusta Sofia-_

Freddie detuvo su escritura un rato pensando en cómo continuar.

_-Ya casi no voy al apartamento de Carly porque la mayoría de las veces están ellos allí y no me gusta estar en donde siento que no encajo… Solo converso con Sam en clase de psicología y una que otra vez pero… Son muy contadas. Hoy volviendo a casa los vi a todos reunidos en licuados locos y yo… Ni siquiera se molestaron en avisarme aunque probablemente no hubiera ido pero al menos podían preguntar ¿Cierto?-_

_-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo olvidarme de ellas y buscarme otras amigas o debo soportar ser el séptimo del grupo… El ultimo y el menos importante? –_

Freddie se detuvo y estuvo meditando por unas 2 horas hasta que finalmente llego a una dura decisión.

-_Dignidad… No seré el séptimo de su tonto grupo… Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo… Me olvidare de Sam y de Carly al igual que ellas me han olvidado a mi-_

_-Tal parece que de amigo pase a ser un conocido, pues ya veremos a quien acudirán cuando esos nuevos "Amigos" comiencen a darles la espalda, ya veremos si se dan cuenta de lo mal que me están tratando y lo más importante y aunque suene un poco cruel… Ya veremos si las perdono-_

El chico cerro su cuaderno violentamente, lo puso sobre la mesa de noche y se quedo acostado mirando al techo aun con mucho coraje hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿les gusto o lo odiaron? ¿Parece interesante? Pues dímelo con un review.<strong>

**En principio esta historia sera actualizada cada miércoles.**

**¿Por que this is how i disappear? ****Porque así se sentía Freddie, poco a poco estaba siendo olvidado como si estuviera desapareciendo, como si empezara a ser un fantasma.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo :)**


	2. Extraño mi vida

**Hello. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, me alegra que les guste la idea y espero no decepcionar jaja**

**Este cap. tampoco tiene mucho humor pero es un típico capitulo mio: Una situación un poco fuera de lo común solo que esta vez obvie los chistes. El cap 3 esta avanzado y el 4 también y por lo que llevo de este ultimo me atrevo a decir que es de las mejores cosas que he escrito **

**Este cap en principio se iba a llamar: Efectos del alcohol: Sam**

**No los aburro mas solo decir: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider ¿Que hizo el para merecerlo que yo no? Ahh claro**

* * *

><p><em>"How did we get here when I used to know you so well but how did we get here, i think I know - Como hemos llegado aquí cuando solía conocerte tan bien pero como hemos llegado aquí, creo que lo se" Paramore -Decode<em>

**Día**: Lunes

**Ubicación: **Ridgeway. Aula 11

**Clase de:** Psicología

Freddie estaba en clase de psicología la cual era una de las dos clases que compartía con Sam. La rubia no había llegado y la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, de hecho llegaría 5 minutos tarde, al llegar el único asiento libre que encontró era al lado de Freddie quien estaba en el último asiento de la última fila. Sam estaba muy cansada, Freddie lo noto, se acerco a ella y le hablo

-Sam ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es tu problema Benson- Luego soltó un bostezo –Solo no dormí nada anoche-

-Si ya lo sé-

-¿Entonces para que lo preguntas? Y lo más importante ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Desde que eres amiga de esos idiotas sales mucho a fiestas y estas abusando del alcohol al igual que Carly- Dijo Freddie con tono de molestia pero a la vez con un poco de preocupación.

-Seguro que Carly te lo dijo-

-No… Tú me lo dijiste-

-Claro que…- Iba a negarlo Sam pero Freddie reprodujo en su pearPhone un mensaje de voz que tenia de Sam con voz de borracha, era de la noche anterior y decía

_-Hooolaaa Freddie die die die jajajaa… ¿Quee te iba a deeciir? Ummm ahh si... No me acuerdo jajajajaa- _Entonces se escucho que desde el fondo alguien dijo –_Oye_ _Sam_-y ella le responde_ –Vete ¿No vess que hablo con Fr… Con Fre… Con Freddie?-_

Sam le quito el teléfono a Freddie y quito el mensaje y le dijo al chico–Ok ya entendí-

-Y no es el primer mensaje-

- ¿Qué te importa de todos modos?-

-Es solo que… tú no eres así-

La rubia rodo sus ojos –Por favor Fredweird es solo que eres aburrido y quieres que yo también lo sea-

El chico suspiro –Olvídalo pero supongo que ahora no sabrás lo que dice el resto del mensaje-

Sam trato de recordar que había dicho pero no podía entonces le pregunto -¿Qué te dije? De todos modos estaba pasada de tragos, no tienes que tomártelo en serio-

-No te diré, por mi puedes quedarte con la duda-

La rubia solo gruño ante el comentario de Freddie mientras la clase continuaba de manera aburrida, no se volverían a dirigir la palabra en el resto de la clase hasta que el profesor les asigno su tarea.

-Quiero que hagan un informe sobre sus sentimientos y…- Decía el profesor pero Sam lo corto preguntándole.

-¿Es obligatorio?-

-Si- Respondió el profe –Y es para el jueves, tienen 3 días tiempo más que suficiente-

Después de terminar la clase fueron a la cafetería, obviamente Sam y Carly estaban con su "nuevo grupo" y Freddie estaba en una mesa un poco alejada… Solo.

-_¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?-_ pensaba Freddie cuando vio que Ethan, uno de los del nuevo grupo de las chicas abrazo a Sam –_Wow… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ethan la abrazo y ella no lo golpeo ni nada, si lo hubiera hecho yo de seguro estaría camino al hospital. ¿Qué hace ese idiota abrazando a Sam?... Espera ¿Por qué me interesa tanto eso?... Tranquilo Freddie de seguro solo estas nervioso por lo que tienes que hacer para psicología… Me esforzare para que Sam sepa lo que siento con respecto a su olvido y el de Carly-_

Freddie no vería a Sam el resto del día pero si vería a Carly regresando a su apartamento, compartieron el camino pero en un silencio totalmente incomodo ya que el no se atrevía a tocar el tema y por lo visto a ella tampoco pero ¿Eso significaba algo? ¿Significaba que ella entendía que lo que le había hecho estaba mal o solo no le interesaba?.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Freddie compartiría literatura con Carly, Sam y su nuevo grupo, el ni intento sentarse cerca de ellos, se sentó en el ultimo asiento de la última fila y pensó –_Desde hoy este será mi asiento permanente- _Transcurrió el día con normalidad, muy aburrido para Freddie aunque ya se le estaba empezando a hacer costumbre.

Ese mismo día tan pronto llego a su apartamento Freddie puso mucha dedicación escribiendo lo que diría en clase de psicología en dos dias, su plan era claro: Hacer que Sam se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía su olvido y el de Carly pero de una manera no tan directa. Llego el jueves, llego su turno.

-Siguiente… Fredward Benson- Anuncio el profesor haciendo que Freddie se sintiera un poco nervioso, pero no dejo que nadie lo notara, controlo esa sensación de nervios en su estomago, se paró en frente de toda la clase, dio un respiro profundo y comenzó a leer no sin antes mirar a Sam disimuladamente.

-Freddie Benson… Ese soy yo. Lo que fui hasta hace míseros 2 meses no se asemeja en nada a lo que soy en el presente: Mi mirada no tiene el mismo brillo, mi sonrisa es más difícil de encontrar. No es nada fácil llegar todos los días a tu casa y que no haya nadie allí, no es fácil sentirte mal y no tener a nadie que te escuche y te comprenda. Sonara tonto pero EXTRAÑO esos viejos días, tiempos más sencillos ¿Verdad?... ¿Es la ley de la vida olvidarse de la gente… De los amigos?. EXTRAÑO todas las aventuras… EXTRAÑO nuestros tontos juegos, EXTRAÑO tener un lugar a donde ir… EXTRAÑO mi vida –

Toda la clase lo escuchaba atento y no sentían lastima por el, sentían tristeza escuchando lo injusto que alguien estaba siendo con el, si bien no nombraría a quienes se refería estaba abriendo espacio para las especulaciones.

-Pero… Ya no más, la vida se trata de avanzar, es decir… Ustedes lo hicieron ¿No es así? Supongo que es mi turno, que debo olvidarme de todo y comenzar de nuevo ¿pero cómo hacerlo si cada varias noches algo me dice que debo luchar? Es increíble que lo que tienes el valor de decirme lo haces sin darte cuenta y cuando estas consiente solo me alejas… Pero no soy yo quien debe buscar perdón, no he hecho nada malo, quien debe arrepentirse son ustedes y estoy seguro de que algún día lo harán… ¿Venganza? Lo considero, no sé si deba… Supongo que por más que todo esto me duela aun me importan. Conclusión: Estoy triste, herido, frustrado, enojado y muy confundido… Es todo, ya pueden burlarse- Termino de hablar. Nadie sabía si aplaudir o guardar silencio por lo triste que era su situación, nadie aplaudió solo lo miraron con condescendencia.

El profesor rompió el silencio –Wow… Freddie tienes un… 9-

-Genial, ya pueden olvidar todo lo que dije, no necesito la condescendencia de nadie-

Continuaron con la lectura de sus tareas y llego el turno de Sam quien sorprendentemente si hecho su tarea, Freddie esperaba que dijera algo sobre el, cosa que no sucedió

-_Claro, no podía ser tan fácil- _Pensó Freddie

Sonó el timbre indicando el fin de las clases por ese día, Freddie decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para despejar su mente cosa que funciono por momentos pero lamentablemente para él tenía que volver a su departamento el cual suponía que estaría solo. Llego a su apartamento a las 7:30 pm. Entro, encendió las luces y encima de una mesa pudo ver una nota, la levanto y la leyó en voz alta.

-Hoy también tengo el turno de noche, la cena está en la nevera. Mama- Freddie sonrió forzadamente para luego decir sarcásticamente –Que raro-

Freddie cenó tranquilamente en el sofá mirando la televisión, la miro por unas cuantas horas y se fue a dormir después. Estaba acostado en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, saco su pearphone y reprodujo el mensaje de voz de Sam… A lo que se había referido en su tarea con "Cada varias noches hay algo me da esperanza".

_-Hooolaaa Freddie die die die jajajaa… ¿Quee te iba a deeciir? Ummm ahh si... No me acuerdo jajajajaa-_De nuevo se escucho la voz de fondo que decía–_Oye_ _Sam_-y ella le responde_ –Vete ¿No vess que hablo con Fr… Con Fre… Con Freddie?... ¿En qué esstaabaa? Ahh erees un teleeeffono no puedess deciirmeeloo jajajanajaa… Ya recordee que teee… iba a decir… Quiisieera que estuvieraas aquí conmigoo… Tee extraño Freddie… Te EXTRAÑO muchooo. Adioosss… ¿Cómo cortooo las llamadass en estaa coosa?-_

Termino el mensaje y Freddie susurro -¿Por qué no me dices ese tipo de cosas estando en tus 5 sentidos?- Luego suspiro y se dedico a dormir.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad específicamente en casa de Ethan (Que más bien era una pequeña mansión) llegaba Drew.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Qué querías decirme? –Pregunto Drew un poco ansioso.

-Es que… Es… Que… ¡Bese a Sam!-

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo. Quise dejar ese como final para generar un poco de expectativa. Y si, por eso Freddie en su tarea hizo tanto énfasis en la palabra "EXTRAÑO" por si no lo notaron <strong>

**Les dejo las bandas o cantantes de las que serán las canciones de los próximos 3 capítulos, hasta ahora es así: **

**Cap 3: Simple plan**

**Cap 4: Avril Lavigne**

**Cap 5: Panic! at the disco**

**Dejen sus reviews con lo que quieran: Sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran después de todo es un mundo libre ¿Verdad? Bye**


	3. Friday night

**Hola, primero que nada: Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**¿Que puedo decir de este cap? Que es el ultimo cap "Normal" que habrá, después de este capitulo vendrán otros completamente extraños (como lo que normalmente escribo) claro que sin apartarme de la idea original.**

**iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Schneider y... necesito mas ideas de cosas para poner aquí.**

* * *

><p><em>" 'Cuz we lost it all nothing last forever i'm sorry, i can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back - Porque lo perdimos todo, nada dura para siempre, lo siento no puedo ser perfecto. Ahora es demasiado tarde y no podemos volver atrás" <em>Simple Plan - Perfect

-¿Qué tu qué? –Dijo Drew sin poderlo creer -¿Cómo?-

Ethan camino hasta el sofá y se sentó allí seguido por su amigo quien se sentó a su lado –No lo tengo muy claro… Solo sé que estábamos tomados y sucedió… Fue un beso muy largo-

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿Quién cuenta cuánto dura un beso en ese estado?- Decía Ethan con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza –Algo como… ¿20 segundos? Quizás más. Ella no recuerda lo que paso y lo peor es que no recuerdo… Si me gustó o no-

-Bueno- Drew puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo –Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo… Debes besarla de nuevo-

**Día**: Viernes

**Ubicación**: Habitación de Freddie

Freddie estaba en su habitación acompañado por Mike ¿Quién es Mike? Mike era el compañero que le impuso su profesor de biología para el pequeño proyecto que debían hacer, era atlético, rubio, MUY alto (1,90) obviamente estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de Ridgeway y por si fuera poco tenía muy buena suerte con las mujeres, pero MUY buena suerte. Mike estaba frente a la laptop de Freddie mostrándole a este fotos de sus ex y Freddie estaba sentado al lado del chico con una cara de fastidio al escuchar lo que su compañero de proyecto le decía.

-Y ella es Mónica, Salí con ella como… 3 semanas, Conclusión: ASOMBROSO- Freddie suspiro. Si a él le iba bien ¿por qué se lo tenía que echar en cara a alguien a quien le va mal? –Y ella es Becca. Salí con ella… mmm no me acuerdo pero si se que fue grandioso. Y ella es…-

Freddie lo corto –¡Ok ya entendí!... ¿Con cuantas chicas has salido?-

-Mmmm… -Mike empezó a hacer su cálculo mental -… 57-

-¿57?- Pregunto Freddie en un tono que demostraba incredulidad

-Aja… ¿Con cuantas has salido tú?-

A lo que Freddie respondió con algo de pena –Solo 2- Y Mike comenzó a reírse –Ok eso significa que te vas- Empezó a empujar a Mike hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y mientras sacaba al chico Sam llegaba al apartamento de Carly-

-Freduccini- Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia e inmediatamente entro al apartamento Shay sin darle tiempo a Freddie siquiera de saludarla.

El chico volvió a su mundo actual, en el que solo estaba él y su apartamento solo, su madre trabajaba casi siempre en el turno de noche y apenas podía verla, entonces en un momento de mucho aburrimiento recordó "_Hoy hacen iCarly_" busco rápidamente su laptop y entro a la página, el show estaba empezando.

-Soy Carly-

-Y yo Sam-

_-Hasta ahora todo normal-_ pensó Freddie ya que una vez que fue cortado del show había hasta dejado de verlo.

-Y yo soy Ethan, el productor técnico-

-Y esto es iCarly- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Esto provoco que Freddie gritara con indignacion -WTF? A mí nunca me dejaban hacer eso-

El programa siguió muy normalmente: Baile improvisado, la parte de Gibby, etc, etc, etc. Pero luego otro cambio radical, Carly y Sam introdujeron un segmento.

-Y ahora el segmento que tanto les gusta, claro que estoy hablando de- Dijo la castaña para que luego se le sumara la rubia para decir a coro –La hora tec con Ethan- Y se escucho el sonido de los aplausos. Freddie inmediatamente cerró su laptop y cuando termino el programa quiso revisar los comentarios que habían hecho a la página, Carly no había cambiado la contraseña así que aun tenía acceso. Leyó cosas como:

"_Plickstar154: Gran programa y que viva el Sethan" -_¿Sethan?_- _pensó Freddie.

"_Fanarik68723: ¿Cómo existe gente que cree que el Sethan es posible? 100% Cathan" _

-Ok esto ya raya en lo ridículo- Expreso Freddie –Genial ya hasta hablo solo… Extraño al Seddie… YA CALLATE FREDDIE ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Al Seddie? DEJA DE HABLAR SOLO DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ-

El chico intento calmarse pero por más que trataba no podía, ahora no hablaba solo pero si pensaba muchas cosas como:

_-¿por que me han hecho esto?-_

_-¿Los seguidores del Creddie y del Seddie siquiera se acuerdan de mí?-_

_-¿Sethan y Cathan? Eso se oye muy estúpido-_

_-¿Gibby aun muere por el jabón líquido?-_

_-Me pregunto si habrá algo para cenar-_

Eran los pensamientos de Freddie, no era fácil sentirse rechazado. Era raro e incomprensible para el extrañar los golpes e insultos de Sam, extrañaba a Spencer, ¡demonios! Lo extrañaba todo: Las aventuras, las risas… Extrañaba su vida.

_-Esto no es vida, vida era lo que tenía antes. Antes de que llegaran esos idiotas-_

Mientras tanto las chicas habían terminado el show y había otro cambio radical: Cuando estaba Freddie, una vez terminaba el show Sam bajaba directo a comer ahora con Ethan… Bueno digamos que siempre tenía un plan que a las chicas les parecía interesante.

-Chicas, unos amigos están dando una fiesta ¿Qué les parece si vamos? Después de todo es viernes por la noche-

-No lo sé- Dijo Sam no muy convencida de la idea pero al mismo tiempo Carly decía muy emocionada –Por supuesto que sí-

-Emmm… Carly Shay ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? En este instante- Demando la rubia. Ambas caminaron hasta la cocina y Sam empezó -¿Cómo que iremos? Está bien que nos divirtamos pero esto ya es casi rutinario y me está comenzando a hartar-

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Somos jóvenes, Spencer esta en San Diego promocionando esa escultura hecha de cuchillos…-

Sam corta a su amiga -¿Esa que a los emos tanto les gusta?-

-Exacto… Lo que quiero decir es, que debemos aprovechar ahora porque después volverá y será más difícil salir de fiesta toda la noche- Dijo Carly mirando a Sam con cara de cachorrito para intentar convencerla.

-Aghhh está bien… Pero nada de alcohol hoy. Odio tener que ser la más responsable, sabes que esta actitud no va conmigo-

-Tranquila Sam nada de alcohol, lo prometo- Dijo Carly levantando una de sus manos totalmente abiertas en señal de promesa.

**3 horas más tarde.**

-Sam… Sammy… Sammy… Sam- Decía Carly apenas pudiendo sostenerse en esa silla.

Sam no había ingerido ningún tipo de alcohol ¿En qué momento se había convertido ella en una persona más responsable que Carly? –Prometiste que nada de alcohol- Dijo la rubia evidentemente molesta.

-Yoo digoo muchas… Coosas… Oye… Ethan ess liindo ¿No crees?-

-¡NO!-

-Quee bien yoo tampocoo- Y luego la castaña comenzó a reírse frenéticamente.

-Es todo Shay, nos vamos de aquí- La rubia se levanto de su asiento y se llevo casi a empujones a Carly hasta la salida pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Ethan.

-Hey ¿Se van tan temprano?-

-Si, Ethan ¿Acaso no ves el tan mal estado en el que está Carly?- Dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

-Oye… Tuu eress quien está en mal estado-

-Chicas, no pueden irse aun-

-¿Ah no? Pues obsérvame- Sam aparto a Ethan del camino y se fue con Carly lentamente hasta su apartamento.

Al llegar al pasillo del octavo piso del Bushwell Plaza Carly comenzó a cantar fuertemente y sin razón aparente, Freddie escucho todo eso y decidió salir a ver qué pasaba.

-Sam ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Carly se excedió con el alcohol, ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación-

-Oyee yoo no mee excedii con naada- Dijo Carly comenzando a reír histéricamente

Freddie ayudo a Sam a subir a Carly hasta su habitación y luego bajo para irse pero Sam le habla antes de lograr marcharse.

-Oye Freddie… Gracias por ayudarme-

El chico se dio vuelta parándose frente a la rubia y dijo las cosas que nunca pensó que diría, al menos no esa noche pero sintió que no podía guardárselo más tiempo –¿Ah si? Pues no me agradezcas nada, ¡Estoy harto! Te dije que estaban abusando del alcohol ¿Y qué es lo primero que hacen? Se van a beber"

Ese comentario comenzaría una discusión por parte de ambos, donde tanto Sam como Freddie se dirían muchas cosas, todo en un tono de enojo.

-Benson eres un tonto ¡Yo no tome nada esta noche! Solo Carly lo hizo-

-¿Y crees que eso mejora las cosas? Ustedes no son así… Al menos no lo eran-

-¿Y? Es nuestra vida no la tuya. Un poco de diversión no te hace mal además tu te has alejado de nosotras-

Freddie rio porque no creía lo que estaba escuchando –¿Yo me he alejado de ustedes? Por favor, ustedes fueron las que me sacaron de iCarly y son las que me ignoran últimamente y otra cosa: tu concepto de diversión es pasar la noche en una fiesta con extraños, emborracharte y que hagan quien sabe que cosas contigo- Cambio su tono a uno sarcástico –Divertidísimo-

Ante ese comentario Freddie recibió una cachetada de parte de Sam, se puso una mano en el lugar donde lo había golpeado y le dijo –¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Así va a ser ahora? Pues bien… Cuando necesites dinero para quien sabe qué cosa ¡No cuentes conmigo!, cuando venga alguien y quiera "Robarte" a tu mejor amiga ¡No cuentes conmigo!, cuando pelees con Carly ¿Sabes quién NO va a estar ahí para ti ni para ella? Yo- Freddie se acerco a Sam quedando cara a cara y calmadamente le dijo –De ahora en adelante… Considera que Freddie Benson está muerto para ti- Se dio media vuelta, dio un fuerte portazo y entro a su apartamento muy enojado.

Sam por su parte también estaba molesta, pero antes de irse a dormir vio todo más claramente: Freddie tenía razón, si estaban abusando del alcohol, ellas lo sacaron de iCarly, Freddie si se había alejado de ellas pero solo porque parecía no encajar dentro de su nuevo grupo… Todo eso hizo que Sam se sintiera un poco mal después de todo aun consideraba a Freddie su amigo y no quería considerarlo muerto.

Freddie por otro lado se sentía triste y molesto pero a la vez aliviado por haber expresado todo lo que sentía, ahora Sam sabía lo que pasaba con él. Luego pensó que eso último que le dijo había sido un poco exagerado pero conociendo a Sam probablemente a ella le daría igual. El chico no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de su rostro y mientras estas salían susurro.

-Se acabo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo :)<strong>

**En el próximo capitulo comienza una serie de eventos extraños muajajaj ¿Por que no desde antes? Porque primero necesitaba que pasara esto.**

**Bien solo decir lo de siempre que dejen sus reviews con lo que opinen (a mi en particular no me gusto el capitulo pero... Casi nunca me gusta así que...) **

**Creare expectativa. Capitulo 4: Modern Sam & Carly**

**Habra: Literatura, celos, romance, obras de teatro, nuevas amigas para Freddie, ¿celos? en fin ya lo leeran, Mantengo que el cap 4 (que aun no lo he terminado) es de los mejores caps que he escrito. Ah en el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic "La relación Seddie" En las notas de autor pondré algo que les dirá quien es una de las nuevas amigas de Freddie.**

**Bye. **


	4. Modern Sam & Carly

**Hello. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews. **

**¿Que puedo decir de este cap? a mi me encanta, de los 4 capitulos que he escrito para esta historia este es mi favorito.**

**¿Por que actualizo hoy sábado y no lo hice el miércoles como siempre? No lo habia terminado ok **

**iCarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider (Un genio) y... Debo pensar en mas maneras de escribir esto porque se me acaban**

* * *

><p><strong>Día<strong>: Martes.

**Ubicación**: Ridgeway. Aula 17

**Clase** **de**: Literatura.

Literatura: La única asignatura que compartían Freddie, Sam y Carly pero desafortunadamente para el chico también compartían esa clase con el nuevo grupito de amigos de las chicas: Drew, Ethan, Sofia y el no tan nuevo Gibby. Freddie como ya se le había hecho costumbre estaba en la última fila, en el ultimo asiento, decía que así tenía mejor vista de todo.

-Hola Freddie- Lo saludo Rosangel: Una chica de estatura un poco menor que Freddie, ojos café claro, cabello negro un poco largo, de piel blanca, delgada no como modelo pero si estaba en buena forma física y sobre todo no tenía muchos amigos ya que era su primer semestre en Ridgeway. Freddie compartía varias clases… Casi todas para ser un poco más precisos con ella pero nunca se habían hablado.

-Hola- Le devolvió el saludo de manera muy seca ya que solo estaba pendiente de ese grupito el cual ahora odiaba.

La chica suspiro –Oye sé lo que pasa… Tus amigas te sustituyeron por ellos- y señalo hacia donde estaban

Freddie ahora si miro a la linda y simpática chica que estaba sentada a su lado fijamente -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Rosangel busco en su mochila algo, lo encontró y se lo enseño a Freddie: Era una especie de identificación pero era de una especie de club de fans, para ser más específicos aquello decía "Club de fans del Seddie. Miembro número 3576" una foto pequeña de ella en una esquina, fecha de afiliación, etc. Freddie se sorprendió y rio un poco.

-Increíble que alguien se acuerde del Seddie- Dijo el chico aun sin creerlo. -¿Había un club de fans oficial de eso?-

-HAY un club de fans oficial… Los mismos que hemos dejado de ver iCarly desde que te sacaron-

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en semanas… Me hace sentir recordado aunque igual iCarly sigue siendo todo un éxito-

-Igual hay uno que otro que si sigue viéndolo pero eso del Sethan y el Cathan es una estupidez- Dijo la chica de manera divertida.

Freddie volvió a reír, ella era la primera persona con la que tenía una conversación medianamente buena en semanas –Me alegra tener a alguien que me entienda- Y le sonrió, sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

Freddie sin buscarlo había encontrado a alguien que podía al menos intentar reemplazar a alguna de las chicas, ya tenía a su "Carly moderna". Solo le faltaba su "Sam moderna" pero él era honesto en que no le iba a caer del cielo… ¿O si?

-Antes de comenzar la clase- Hablaba su profesor de literatura, el señor Williams –Tengo un anuncio que hacer- Saco un papel de una de sus carpetas –Tendrán una nueva compañera desde hoy su nombre es… Melanie ¿Puckett?-

Entonces Melanie entro al aula provocando muchas cosas, primero: Que Sam se enojara ya que si bien sabía que su hermana había regresado no sabía que iba a estar en una de sus clases aparte de que su relación no era la mejor y segundo: Sorpresa en toda la clase sobre todo por parte de Freddie ya que el juraba que Sam y Melanie eran la misma persona pero no dejo que su momento de sorpresa lo afectara y sin dudar le hizo señas a Melanie para que se acercara a él, debía evitar que se juntara con el grupo de Sam y se juntara con SU grupo que recién comenzaba a formar.

-Melanie… Tanto tiempo-

-Hola Freddie, lo se ha pasado un largo rato- Respondió Melanie.

-En fin, ella es Rosangel- La señalo.

-Mucho gusto puedes llamarme Rossi-

-El gusto es mío-

Entonces Freddie continúo diciéndole a Melanie –Y quiero proponerte algo-

-Te escucho-

-Debes saber que Sam y Carly me desterraron por decirle de alguna manera así que ¿Qué te parece si te nos unes?-

-Ummm me estas poniendo a elegir entre mi hermana y tu- Decía Melanie pero estaba considerándolo.

-No digo que vamos a ser enemigos a muerte de ellos, solo digo que será agradable tener amigos… Otra vez-

-Está bien Freddie me convenciste, lo hare- Y se sentó delante de Freddie.

Freddie había encontrado a su "Sam moderna" Quizás no era agresiva como la Sam original pero se parecían tanto a nivel de apariencia que la transición la sentiría más posible y más sencilla.

Aunque ni Mel, ni Freddie, ni mucho menos Rosangel lo notó Sam los estaba mirando de reojo.

-_¿por qué le doy tanta importancia a lo que Freddie hace o deja de hacer?- _Eran los pensamientos de Sam de los cuales Carly la sacaría.

-Sam… ¡Sam!-

-Ah… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te pregunte si querías juntarte conmigo y Ethan para la obra de teatro que acaba de decir el profe que debemos presentar para el viernes-

-Sí, Claro que quiero grasitos Carls- Respondió la rubia sin saber siquiera cual era la pregunta ya que realmente su mente no estaba allí en ese momento, estaba pensando en ¿por qué le interesaba tanto lo que pasaba con Freddie?

-Entonces… Ustedes- Dijo el profesor Williams señalando al grupo de Carly, Sam y Ethan- Trabajaran con el tema de Romance-

-Emmm… Pero- Intento protestar Carly pero el profesor no la dejó, solamente continúo.

-Ustedes- Ahora señalaba al grupo de Drew, Sofia y Gibby –Drama-

-¡No!- Se lamento Gibby ya que a él le gustaba Sofia y prefería el género romance.

Y así siguió el profesor hasta que llego al grupo de Freddie, Melanie y Rosangel –Ustedes… Oh se acabaron los géneros… Pues romance también-

-¿QUE?- Protesto Sam levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, tuvo que decir algo para despistar las sospechas -… ¿Por qué el mismo tema que nosotros?-

-¿No escuchó señorita Puckett? –Dijo el profesor y luego se acordó de que ahora en su clase habían dos Puckett's -Sam. Porque se acabaron los géneros. Muy bien volviendo al tema… La pequeña obra debe durar como mínimo 5 minutos y deben entregarme el guion para saber que nada es improvisado-

Después, Freddie por primera vez desde que decidió alejarse del grupo de las chicas estaba en la cafetería y NO estaba solo, estaba acompañado por Melanie y Rosangel que afortunadamente para él se agradaron casi inmediatamente.

-Y bien… ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer como obra?- Pregunto Melanie –Solo tenemos 3 días-

-Es romance… Estamos limitados a hacer algo normal y cliché como si fuera una típica película hollywoodense- Dijo Rosangel provocando que Mel y Freddie soltaran una corta risa.

-Pero tenemos que poner romance por lo tanto- Decia Mel –Una de nosotras supongo que tiene que besar a Freddie-

-¡Por favor!- Se quejo el chico –Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-

-Te propongo algo- Decía la rubia sacando una moneda de su bolso –Si sale cara tendrás que besar tu a Freddie y si sale sello tendré que besarlo yo-

-Me parece bien- Respondió Rosangel

Mientras que Freddie solo dijo muy extrañado –¿Tendrán? ¿Acaso soy horrendo? ¿Y lo van a dejar a la suerte? ¿Acaso soy un juego?-

-Shhhh- Lo mandaron a callar las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, Freddie solo rio mientras rodaba sus ojos. La estaba pasando bien con sus nuevas amigas.

Melanie lanzo la moneda, esta cayó al suelo, luego miro el resultado y dijo –Cara, tu lo besas-

-¡Demonios!-

-Ok honestamente ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?-

-No Freddie no… - Decía la pelinegra – Es que como fan del Seddie debo velar porque estés con Sam y ahora debo besarte y… Eso no va mucho con el libreto que digamos-

-¿Fan del Seddie? –Pregunto Mel, Rosangel solo asintió con la cabeza –¡Que coincidencia yo también!- y ambas balbucearon como adolescentes cuando ven a su amor platónico de la tele o el cine.

Lo cual Freddie decidió detener –OK ¿Acaso todos eran fans del Seddie?-

-Primero que nada: Somos- Respondió Rossi –Y segundo: No todos, solo los inteligentes-

Los chicos vieron su última clase del día y se fueron, decidieron ir a licuados locos a conversar un rato, fue idea de Freddie quien extrañaba eso de tener amigas con las que salir. Al llegar a los licuados allí estaban Sam, Carly y Ethan, estaban planeando lo que harían para la obra.

Freddie y sus nuevas amigas se sentaron en una mesa cercana, Sam los miraba -_¿Acaso estoy celosa? Nahhh lo dudo- _Pensaba Sam sin quitarle la vista a Freddie cuando Carly nuevamente la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Sam… ¿Te parece bien o no?-

-Ah… Claro- Respondió la rubia muy distraída y sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ok decidido… Tú besaras a Ethan-

-Genial- Sam tomo de su licuado y mientras estaba en eso se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado así que escupió su licuado -¿QUE?-

-Lo que oíste Sam- Hablo Ethan quien hasta ahí estaba muy callado –Nos vamos a besar en la obra-

-Eso es…- Intentaba decir Sam –Carly ¿Me acompañas al baño?-

-Pero si recién acabo de…-

Sam la corta diciendo agresivamente –AHORA-

Las chicas se dirigieron al baño Carly mientras entraba decía –No entiendo porque me pediste que te acompañara si yo recién regresaba del…-

Sam la corto algo exaltada -¿Cómo es eso de que debo besar a Ethan?-

-¡Tú fuiste quien acepto! ¿Por qué ahora de repente no te agrada la idea?-

La rubia gruño –Pero… Estaba distraída, eso no cuenta-

-Pues lamento decepcionarte Sam pero… A Ethan parece que le agrada la idea-

Sam se rasco la cabeza –Pero… Yo… Aghhh ¡está bien! Pero que solo sea una vez- Se acerco a Carly –Si en la obra hay más de un beso me enojare contigo Shay… Hablo en serio-

-Tranquila amiga… Solo será una vez. Quizás debamos hacer la obra que escribí hace unos años "Gotitas de romance"-

-Oh oh- Dijo Sam

Carly se preocupo -¿Sucede algo?-

-Si… Solo el titulo me da ganas de vomitar-

Las chicas iban a salir del baño cuando Carly dice –¿Sabes? Quizás también tengas que besarlo en los ensayos-

Sam rodo los ojos –Ni muerta hare eso… ¿El hecho de que sea una obra es motivo para aprovecharse de mí? No lo creo-

-¡Por favor Sam! ¿Quién ha dicho que besarte en una obra es aprovecharse de ti? Todo será actuado, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

La rubia suspiro –Esta bien… Pero te juro que si llega a intentar… No se… Alargar el beso o algo mas, lo mando directo al hospital-

-Claro, pero ya verás que no será necesario-

Al día siguiente (miércoles) Freddie, Mel y Rossi preparaban su obra. Freddie sentado en su cama, Melanie una silla al lado de la cama y Rosangel acostada a lo ancho de la cama

-¿Qué les parece la típica escena del chico en el hospital gravemente herido?- Propuso Freddie.

Rossi rodo los ojos –Aghh eso es muy cliché, es demasiado "Bella durmiente"-

-Ok y ¿Que tal… Algo tipo romeo y Julieta?- Volvió a proponer Freddie y la pelinegra le contesta

-Primero: Nos faltarían integrantes y segundo: Es tonto. Es como esas clases de matemáticas en la escuelita cuando te dicen "Si Javier tiene 50 chocolates y se come 44 ¿cuántos chocolates le quedan?" La respuesta obviamente es 6 pero yo siempre decía "Javier tiene mejores cosas de que preocuparse que de cuantos chocolates le quedan, Javier tiene un serio problema"… Pero me estoy desviando del tema-

Ambos chicos rieron y Freddie una vez paro su risa le dice –Tu humor me recuerda a Sam… Así que Mel, supongo que tú serás la Carly moderna-

-¿Yo soy la Carly moderna?- Mel pareció pensarlo un poco, se encogió de hombros –Me parece bien-

-Freddie no me parece sano ni correcto que busques en nosotras el reemplazo de ellas-

El chico miro a la pelinegra -¿Ves? Eso no lo diría Sam-

-Es exactamente lo que intento decirte, ella no es Carly- Dijo señalando a Melanie- y yo no soy Sam… Solo somos Melanie y Rosangel… Y somos tus amigas-

La habitación se quedo en silencio y después de casi un eterno minuto Freddie hablo –Tienes razón, ustedes no son ellas… Ustedes son ustedes y eso me alegra-

-Awww- Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se daban un abrazo grupal.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo Melanie diría –Bien, manos a la obra-

Y comenzaron a escribir la pequeña obra de teatro que debía presentar en clases 2 dias después.

Llego el viernes, llego el momento de la clase. En el ambiente se notaban los nervios de toda la clase. Comenzaron las obras hasta que llegaron al género "Romance" el cual el profesor había decidido dejar para el final ya que había dos grupos que trabajarían con ese tema.

Primero llamaría al grupo de Carly, Sam y Ethan. Todo marchaba según lo planeado, la obra se trataba de una pareja (Sam y Ethan que interpretaban a Kristy y a David respectivamente) y un tercero que quería arruinar sin éxito su relación (Carly que interpretaba a Carol) y llegaron al momento crucial de la obra: El final.

-Me alegra que Carol no haya logrado separarnos- Decia Sam parada frente a Ethan, ambos estaban muy cerca.

Freddie ante esto apretaba sus puños aunque realmente no sabía porque le molestaba tanto pero vaya que le molestaba, si todo estuviera bien entre Sam y el, probablemente habría corrido a impedir el momento que era inevitable.

-Claro cariño, ella nunca iba a lograr separarnos y ¿Sabes por que?-

Sam como buena actriz sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Porque te amo kristy-

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que ocurrió el beso, 5 segundos interminables y muy sufridos para Freddie. Los estudiantes aplaudieron, ellos rompieron el beso y se fueron a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado… Aunque no era así, Ethan había conseguido lo que quería: Volver a besar a Sam pero esta vez completamente sobria.

El profesor llamo al siguiente grupo, el grupo de Freddie: Ellos decidieron hacer la típica escena del chico en el hospital al borde de la muerte después de todo era solo una tarea de la escuela y no tenían por qué esforzarse tanto. A diferencia de la obra del grupo de Carly, ellos se interpretaban a sí mismos en la obra. Melanie era la mala de la obra y fue quien mando a Freddie al "Hospital", Rosangel era la novia de Freddie.

Freddie estaba acostado sobre el escritorio que simulaba ser la cama de la habitación del hospital.

-Freddie despierta… Tienes que hacerlo… Hazlo por mí…- Todo lo decía entrecortadamente y con mucho sentimiento provocando una que otra lagrima en sus compañeros –Si tú te vas… Yo me voy contigo- La chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Freddie quien abrió sus ojos y con una mano le acaricio el pelo.

Rosangel se levanto rápidamente y sonriendo ampliamente expreso muy emocionada –¡Estás vivo!-

-Lo estoy… En parte gracias a ti-

Luego la escena obligada debido al tema: El beso. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se besaron. Sam sintió celos aunque no lo admitió ni siquiera a ella misma, fueron 6 segundos eternos para ella hasta que finalmente se separaron y fue el final de la obra.

Tan pronto se separaron Sam salió caminando rápidamente del aula, su hermana la siguió ya que se le hizo muy extraño y la consiguió no muy lejos del aula sentada en el suelo, estaba pensativa.

-Sam ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto Melanie.

Sam suspiró –No lo sé… Siento que algo no está bien, que las cosas no deberían ser como están siendo, es como si…-

Mel la corto –¿Como si te faltara algo?-

-Exacto… Es muy extraño-

Mel se sentó al lado de su hermana y le dijo –No es extraño… Solo que aun no te has dado cuenta-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma-

Luego en la cafetería estaban Rosi y Freddie conversando, Melanie aun no había llegado.

-¿Puedes creer que hayamos sacado 10 en la obra?- Decia Freddie muy contento.

-No realmente pero lo hicimos... Oye con respecto a lo del otro dia sobre que Mel y yo no somos ni Carly ni Sam...-

Freddie la corta -Tranquila ya lo se, yo no intento convertirlas en ellas-

Rosangel sonrió -Me alegro... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea... Estoy contigo... Mel y yo estamos contigo-

-Lo se- Dijo Freddie también sonriendo.

En eso llego Melanie a la mesa y suena el celular de la pelinegra quien después de ver quien la llamaba le dice a sus amigos–Ya vuelvo, debo contestar esta llamada-

Después de que se aleja un poco contesta –Dime… Aun es muy pronto… ¿Qué cuánto tiempo más?... No lo sé, Freddie ya es mi amigo pero creo que aun es muy pronto para que lo hagan… De acuerdo, una quizás dos semanas mas ¿Está bien?... ok chao, te quiero- Fin de la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo, es el mas largo hasta ahora en este fic. ¿Que tal? ¿Que piensan del final? Si me quieres felicitar o amenazarme de muerte sabes que puedes hacerlo con un review.<strong>

**Como dije en otro de mis fics "La relación Seddie" Es la semana de Melanie (Esa era la pista)**

**¿Por que el nombre "Rosangel"? Ese es el nombre de una amiga y quise incluir su nombre, es todo. **

**¿Proximo capitulo cuando? Quizás el próximo sábado. La canción del cap. 5 es de Panic! at the disco. **

**¿Que otra cosa? Emmm... Ah si: Saludos a SeddieLove2 se viene muy pronto un proyecto de los dos, esperenlo.**

**Ahora si. Nos leemos pronto. **


	5. New perspective

**Hola. Regrese a "¡Aun existo!" despues de 2 semanas. Como dije en mi otro fic "La relacion Seddie" los recompensare por la espera con 4 capítulos en estas 2 semanas.**

**Normalmente no escribo muchas cosas que dejen un mensaje pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo en este capitulo: El alcohol no es un juego y dependiendo de la cantidad, puede convertir tu vida en un desastre (Es mi lado responsable y no, yo no bebo).**

**Recién**** me doy cuenta que no puse letra de canción para el capitulo pasado, pero la canción era i'm with you - Avril Lavigne.**

**No fue un capitulo difícil de escribir, espero que lo disfruten.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que obviamente no soy yo... O quizás si lo soy y no quiero que lo sepan.**

* * *

><p><em>"Stop there and let me correct it i wanna live a life from a new perspective, you come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste and who cares divine intervention? i wanna be praised from a new perspective - Detente ahi y dejame corregirlo, quiero vivir la vida desde una nueva perspectiva, vienes porque adoro tu rostro y admirare tu gustos caros ¿Y a quien le importa la intervencion divina? quiero ser elogiado desde una nueva perspectiva" Panic! At The Disco - New Perspective.<em>

**Día: **jueves

**Ubicación: **En alguna calle de Seattle

Freddie y Rosangel llevaban más de una semana de conocerse, quizás era poco tiempo pero se consideraban muy buenos amigos y se habían vuelto muy cercanos al punto de que todos los días iban juntos a la escuela y regresaban juntos también, debido a la cercanía de 2 cuadras entre el apartamento del chico y la casa de la chica. Ambos iban en camino hacia la escuela.

-… Y fue así como ganamos en los premios iWeb- Terminaba de contarle Freddie a la chica sobre la vez que viajo a Japón junto con Sam y Carly.

Rosangel con voz divertida le diría –De nuevo Freddie Benson salvando el día- Ambos rieron.

-Si… Eran buenos tiempos- Freddie bajo la mirada mientras continuaba caminando cuando sintió que un brazo de su amiga le rodeaba la cintura.

-Esos tiempos volverán, confía en mí- Fue todo lo que dijo la chica y todo lo que Freddie necesito para tranquilizarse.

Llegaron a la escuela, la clase era psicología y el profesor tenía un leve retraso, ninguno se preocupo después de todo no era su profesor favorito que digamos, quizás estaba atascado en el trafico o había retomado la bebida y por lo tanto olvido que tenía que dar clases… Igual a ninguno le importaba tanto.

El nuevo grupo de Freddie estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del aula cuando se les acercó Drew (que era una de las personas por los que las chicas reemplazaron a Freddie) y les entrego una tarjeta a cada uno.

-¿Esto qué es?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Pues una tarjeta- Respondió Drew como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Es para una fiesta que Ethan y yo daremos en una casa de playa que alquilamos… Y no queremos excluir a nadie- Dicho esto se marcho de vuelta con Carly, Sam y compañía.

-¿No quieren excluir a nadie?- Freddie no lo creía –Que imbécil-

-Sí pero… ¿Deberíamos ir?- Pregunto Rosangel.

Y Melanie contestaría primero –Yo no iré… No quiero tener nada que ver con esos idiotas-

El chico la miraría sorprendido antes de decir –Melanie, que raro es escucharte hablar así de alguien-

-Si pues… Realmente no me agradan esos chicos con los que mi hermana se junta-

-Ok y Rossi ¿Tu iras?-

La chica aun leía dicha tarjeta, termino de leerla y le respondió a Freddie –Es mañana… No lo sé, no me parece muy lógico que vayamos, es decir, por ellos no estás con Carly y Sam y ellos apenas me conocen-

-Sí, tienes razón- El chico se quedo pensando unos segundos –Pero no tengo nada que hacer… Mi mamá se fue de viaje por unos cuantos días-

-Freddie no vayas- Advirtió Melanie –Como tu amiga te pido que por nada del mundo te aparezcas por esa tonta fiesta ¿Me entendiste? Prométeme que no iras-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no iré ¿Contenta?-

-Mucho- Respondió Melanie un poco aliviada.

El profesor nunca llegaría, lo que les daría a los chicos la oportunidad de conversar a gusto, ir a la biblioteca o simplemente salir de la escuela a distraerse un poco. Sam, Carly y su grupo fueron al patio trasero de Ridgeway, estaban sentados en el suelo mientras conversaban cuando Ethan le dice a Sam -¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro- Respondió la rubia, ambos se levantaron y se alejaron un poco del resto de los chicos.

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia suficiente como para que no los escucharan, Ethan hablo -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta en la casa de playa?-

-No lo sé. Honestamente creo que nos estamos excediendo con esto de las fiestas y…- Iba a continuar Sam pero Ethan la corto.

-Sam… Somos jóvenes, esto es lo que los jóvenes hacen, además ¿Desde cuándo te quejas de que salimos mucho?-

La rubia miro de un lado a otro, lanzo un suspiro y dijo –Es solo que Freddie…-

Ethan volvió a cortarla –¿Ese tonto te lavo el cerebro?- Con un tono de voz algo molesto.

-¡Freddie no es un tonto!... Bueno si lo es pero solo YO puedo llamarlo así-

-Como sea… De todas formas ese nerd está invitado a la fiesta… Por lo tanto deberías ir tú también- Luego su tono de voz cambio a uno muy pesado para Sam –Ya que ahora te gusta el bobo ese…-

-El no me gusta… Es que creo que cometí una injusticia con él y no solo yo… Carly también-

-Lo que sea, pero ten en cuenta esto Sam- Ethan se acerco a la rubia no para besarla sino para decirle muy seriamente de manera un poco amenazante –A Freddie no le importas y nunca le has importado. Tu dirás que no te gusta pero yo creo que si… Lamentablemente para ti, el nunca se fijaría en ti ¿No has notado que él y Rosangel siempre están juntos? Ella si tiene oportunidad y tú no… Abre los ojos Sam, el no te quiere y yo si- Termino de decir Ethan y regreso con el resto de sus amigos mientras que Sam se quedo allí un poco triste por lo que le había dicho.

_-¿Cómo puede el creer que me gusta Freddie? Aunque no me gusto ver su beso en la obra… ¿A eso se refería Melanie?, ¿De eso era lo que me tenía que dar cuenta? ¿Freddie es eso que me hace falta?- _Pensaba Sam

_-Pero en el caso de que en verdad sienta algo por Freddie… Ethan tiene razón yo perdí mi oportunidad y la idiota esa de Rosangel si la tiene… Y tal vez el tiene razón en que nunca le he importado, pero si así fuera ¿Por qué los regaños aquella noche cuando regrese con Carly borracha?... Y ¿Por qué él se fijaría en mi después de todo lo mal que lo he tratado? No sé nada, todo es muy confuso… Iré a esa fiesta y veré que pasa- _Pensaba Sam, luego se dio cuenta de algo y siguió pensando -_¿Qué quiso decir Ethan con "El no te quiere y yo si"? ¿Le gusto a Ethan?... Mi vida es un desastre, he convertido mi vida en un desastre-_

Mientras que Ethan regresaba con el resto de sus amigos, iba contento. El tenía un plan y recién había cumplido con el segundo paso que era: Decirle a Sam que no tenía oportunidad con Freddie y lanzarle una "Indirecta" diciéndole que la quería para provocar confusión en su mente.

El primer paso y el que ya había hecho era organizar la fiesta donde si el tercer paso y todo lo que había planeado para después le salía bien, por fin iba a librarse de Freddie ya que él pensaba que Sam estaba enamorada de "Ese nerd" (como el mismo lo había denominado) y tendría a Sam para él. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y no había vuelta atrás.

Esa noche Freddie estaba acostado en su cama pensando. Su madre estaba de viaje por unos días por lo que en la casa había un completo silencio. Pensaba en si debía ir o no a esa fiesta, por un lado le había prometido a Melanie que no iría pero por otro lado algo le decía que debía ir.

Al día siguiente después de literatura (la otra clase que Freddie comparte con Sam y Carly) Vio otras clases hasta que llego biología que era la última clase del día para él y cuando estaba en mitad de la clase recibió un mensaje que para su sorpresa era de Sam.

"_Hola Freddie, se que quizás no quieras saber nada de mi pero necesito hablar contigo ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la fiesta, por el muelle a las 10? Te esperare. Bye."_

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír aunque luego recordó lo que le había dicho a Sam sobre que ya no lo buscara y esas cosas pero ahora si estaba seguro de que iría a esa fiesta y no le diría a nadie en especial a Melanie.

PERO a varias aulas de distancia.

-Toma, gracias Sam- Era Ethan devolviéndole a la rubia su teléfono, había sido él quien había mandado el mensaje completando la tercera parte de su plan.

Las horas pasaron, Freddie estaba en su casa arreglándose para ir a la fiesta la cual comenzaba a las 7:30 pm. Pero él había planeado ir solo a hablar con Sam por lo que iría a las 10.

La hora de la fiesta llego, como cosa rara muchos fueron puntuales, ya a las 7:30 había mucha gente en la casa de playa la cual tenía dos pisos, era espaciosa y en la parte trasera tenia la playa a varios metros de distancia al igual que el muelle.

Sam llegaría a la fiesta a las 8, sola ya que Carly no pudo ir "_Perfecto, tengo 2 horas para emborracharla, tiempo más que suficiente_" Pensó Ethan (cuarta parte de su autodenominado "Plan maestro") una vez que vio a la rubia entrar por la puerta.

-Sam viniste- La saludo él.

-Si pues… No sé ni porque vine-

-Yo sí, viniste por Freddie- Sam iba a contestarle pero Ethan no la dejo y continuo –Tranquila, no me molesta… Tu lo quieres a él y ya lo estoy comenzando a asumir-

La rubia gruñiría y algo molesta le respondería -¿Hasta cuándo con ese asunto?- Luego se calmo un poco

-Está bien no te molestes. Tomate un trago- Le ofreció el chico.

-No yo solo quiero…-

Ethan la corto –Solo uno-

Sam rodó sus ojos y termino aceptándolo sobre todo para que dejara de molestarla.

**8:30 pm**

_**-**_Oye Sam ¿Quieres bailar?- Le propuso Ethan a una Sam que ya tenía varios tragos encima.

-Claro- Respondió ella que aun no estaba borracha.

Mientras bailaban Sam notó que Ethan se le pegaba mucho y trataba de alejarlo pero por alguna razón no lo lograba.

-Ethan ¿Qué haces? Ya déjame- Le susurro al oído.

-No creo querer-

-¡Ya estas borracho!-

No era verdad, Ethan no estaba borracho de hecho ni siquiera había tomado, todo era actuación y era parte de su plan –Vamos Sam… No te hagas la difícil, ambos queremos que esto pase-

La rubia le dio un golpe en el estomago al chico, el cual cayó al suelo quejándose mientras Sam solo se iba hasta el segundo piso de la casa ya que aun guardaba esperanzas de que Freddie apareciera porque como le había dicho Ethan el día anterior: Freddie estaba invitado.

La rubia entro en uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, se acostó en la cama y encendió la televisión.

Varios minutos después Ethan subió y muy tímidamente entro al cuarto (comenzando el paso 5).

-¿Qué haces TU aquí?- Fue lo primero que dijo Sam tan pronto vio que Ethan entro a la habitación.

-Quería pedirte perdón… Es solo que no pude controlarme pero lo intentare-

Sam sonrió levemente –Esta bien, espero que te controles porque no fue nada agradable el modo en que me trataste-

El chico suspiro –Se que tu quieres a Freddie- Sam iba a negarlo pero nuevamente Ethan no la dejo –Antes de que lo niegues déjame terminar ¿Si?- Ella asintió –Se que quieres a Freddie y no a mi… Eso lo entiendo pero es que mira los hechos: Te grito aquella noche cuando llegaste al apartamento de Carly a pesar de que tú no tomaste, te ha ignorado por semanas y sobre todo… El sabía que tú vendrías a esta fiesta y no apareció Sam, NO APARECIO-

La rubia sintió tristeza, era verdad, la actitud de Freddie no era la de alguien que se preocupa por alguien más -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo si estoy aquí para ti y el no. Si ves los hechos notas que a el no le importas y a mi si… Pero aun así tu lo prefieres a él y yo lo entiendo- El chico desvió la mirada.

Sam estaba a punto de llorar, las palabras de Ethan le habían confirmado dos cosas, la primera era que si le gustaba Freddie y mucho y la segunda era que le gustaba alguien que no quería saber nada de ella–Creo que necesito un trago- Se limito a decir ella.

El chico asintió –Lo buscare- Y bajo a buscar una botella de alcohol, regreso a la habitación y el y Sam comenzaron a abusar de la bebida (Paso 6).

**9:30 pm**

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?- Pregunto Ethan que ahora si había bebido pero solo un poco ya que necesitaba estar concentrado en su plan.

-Noo, los chicoos normalmentee me temen- Ahora Sam si estaba borracha.

Ethan rio un poco -¿Qué opinas de Freddie?-

A lo que Sam con voz de borracha respondería –Quee loo quieero mucho, es muuuuy sexy… Siento que quiero besarlo justo ahoora-

Pasaron unos minutos más conversando de otras cosas cuando el chico notó que eran casi las 10 y debía continuar con su plan.

**9:50 pm**

-Sam ¿Qué te parece si vamos al muelle?- (Paso 7)

-¿Quee tee pareece si mejor el muelle vieene a nosotros- luego comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

"_Esta en el punto perfecto"_ pensó Ethan y luego se dirigió junto a Sam hasta el muelle. Una vez allí ambos se sentaron a la orilla de dicho muelle y comenzaron su plática.

-Te dije que Freddie no vendría pero ¿Me hiciste caso? No-

-Soyy una tontaa ¿Comooo pude pensaar que vendriaa? Al menos te tengo a tii- Dijo hablándole la ultima parte a la botella de alcohol que tenia justo al lado provocando una corta risa en el chico.

-No olvides que también me tienes a mi- El chico se levanto –Volvamos adentro- Ella también se levanto pero antes de irse Ethan la tomo de la cintura y le dijo –Si eres una tonta… Pero solo porque no te das cuenta de que yo realmente siento algo por ti a diferencia de Freddie- Y la comenzó a besar (Paso 8), fue un beso que ella también correspondería no porque lo deseara sino por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba y por la tristeza que tenia por el hecho de que Freddie no había ido a la fiesta.

Justo en medio del beso apareció Freddie, se enfureció al ver que Sam estaba besando a ese idiota. El plan de Ethan había funcionado a la perfección. Freddie se quedo mirando algo incrédulo toda la situación -_¿Esto era lo que Sam me quería decir?-_ Pensaba y luego notó que Ethan comenzó a acariciar a la rubia bajando su mano lentamente por su espalda y pasándola por su trasero, lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella se dejo tocar. PERO el plan de Ethan se vino abajo ya que Freddie se dio cuenta que allí en el suelo justo al lado de ellos había una botella de alcohol y pensó que quizás Sam estaba ebria y aunque probablemente no se merecía su ayuda, el no podía dejarla sola.

Se acerco rápidamente producto de su rabia, no le importaba lo que pasaría, no media las consecuencias que podía traer lo que haría, solo quería alejar a Sam de ese aprovechado.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaban le dio un empujón leve a Ethan lo suficiente como para que se apartara pero no lo suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo y luego le dio un golpe en la cara.

Sam lo miro sorprendida –Freddiee- Luego lo abrazo pero Freddie no la abrazaría a ella, en su lugar la aparto de el, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de esa casa.

Una vez afuera, Freddie detuvo un taxi, ambos se subieron, mientras se dirigían a la casa de la rubia –No puedo creer que hayas bebido de nuevo Sam… Estoy muy decepcionado de ti-

Sam solo tenía la cabeza recostada del pecho de Freddie –Lo siento-

-¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje para hablar si solo te encontraría besándote con Ethan?-

-… Yo no te mande ningún mensajee-

Freddie rodó sus ojos y muy seriamente le dijo –Ya hablaremos de esto mañana-

Llegaron a casa de Sam, Freddie toco la puerta y Melanie abrió.

Al abrir y ver como venia Freddie casi que sujetando a Sam para que no se cayera lo entendió todo –Te dije que no fueras-

El chico entro y mientras iba en camino a dejar a Sam en su habitación le contesto a Melanie –Que bueno que fui… Sino un idiota se hubiera aprovechado de tu hermana- Siguió su camino, llego a la habitación de Sam, la acostó en la cama, antes de irse escucho a Sam decirle.

-No te vayas-

-Tengo que irme Sam, no es mi casa- Se dio media vuelta y antes de salir escucho de Sam algo que haría que su corazón diera un vuelco total, algo que hizo que su perspectiva cambiara.

-Te quiero mucho Freddie-

El chico solo siguió su camino aunque en ese instante lo comprendió todo.

-_Si había sentido celos de Ethan todo este tiempo, por eso extraño que la gente que ve iCarly hable del Seddie, por eso me moleste tanto cuando los vi besándose hoy en el muelle y más cuando ese maldito intento propasarse con Sam- _Pensó Freddie hasta que llego a la puerta de la casa de Sam y se iba pero Melanie lo freno.

-¿A qué te referías con que alguien intento aprovecharse de mi hermana?-

-Eso fue lo que paso… Ethan estaba dispuesto a "llegar hasta el final" si yo no lo hubiera detenido- Dicho eso se marcho dejando a Melanie molesta con Ethan y un poco con su hermana.

Freddie iría caminando lentamente hasta su casa, iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Era increíble como recién el día anterior estaba molesto y no quería cruzar palabras con Sam y hoy sentía que todo eso no importaba y que quería volver a tener trato con ella. Llego al Bushwell plaza ya seguro de todo pero no entro, en vez de eso siguió de largo y 2 cuadras más tarde llego a casa de Rosangel, toco la puerta y unos segundos después ella abrió.

-Freddie no esperaba tenerte hoy por aquí-

-Si pues, necesitaba hablar con alguien-

-Está bien ¿De qué quieres…- iba a preguntar Rosangel cuando fue cortada por Freddie quien le dijo directamente sin darle vueltas al asunto

-¡Me gusta Sam!-

-Hablar?- La chica completo su pregunta con una expresión de extrema sorpresa.

**El verdadero mejor amigo no es el que te ofrece o te introduce en el mundo del alcohol sino el que te aconseja y te ayuda a dejarlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el capitulo con mensaje de "¡Aun existo!" y el mensaje dice una gran verdad. De hecho de ahora en adelante en cada capitulo de alguno de mis fics en el que use al alcohol, tendrán que "Soportar" un mensaje de reflexión.<strong>

**Panic! At The Disco, de mis bandas favoritas. La voz en vivo de Brendon Urie es perfecta. **

**Con respecto a Rosangel: Solo una persona intento adivinar cual es su plan. Pues el hecho es que no adivino, pueden dejar sus teorias sobre eso en un review. El plan se sabrá en el capitulo 7 u 8 que sera la semana que viene.**

**¿ Próximo capitulo de "¡Aun existo!"? Probablemente el jueves o en su defecto el domingo.**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews please. Yo iré a seguir escribiendo el capitulo 6 de "La relación Seddie" **

**Bye.**


	6. Lados oscuros

**Hola a todos, fui puntual ¿No creen? Aqui esta el capitulo 6 de esta historia la cual dudo que pase de los 13 capitulos.**

**Ingrid: Me gustaría decirte si Rosangel es mala o no, en serio, estuve a punto de decírtelo varias veces pero ya falta poco, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá.**

**Si también lees "La relación Seddie" Sabes que tengo un concurso que trata de adivinar quien es la invitada especial en el capitulo navideño de ese fic, en la nota de autor al final esta otra pista. Cap navideño de L.R.S (23 - 12 - 11)**

**En este cap. lo que esta en cursiva obviamente es un recuerdo.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon... Por cierto no se que hace nickelodeon transmitiendo iStill psycho el 31 de diciembre, me parece una locura estrenar un episodio en un día como ese, es mi opinión. **

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Melanie despertó muy temprano, su hermana aun seguía dormida y ella estaba muy enojada quizás por eso mismo fue que no pensó mucho lo que haría, simplemente fue algo que hizo sin pensar: Fue a casa de Ethan, tocó su puerta y el abrió. Ethan había bebido mucho la noche anterior pero se podría decir que no se notaba ya que estaba acostumbrado.<p>

-Sam… ¿Por qué el cambio? Pasa-

-Primero: no soy Sam, soy Melanie- Dijo ella muy molesta pero antes de continuar Ethan le dijo.

-¿Quieres pasar preciosa?-

-No me llames preciosa… Eres un maldito hijo de puta- Melanie no era de decir malas palabras pero en ese momento su rabia era tal que se le escapo –Quisiste aprovecharte de MI hermana-

-Si- Dijo Ethan en un tono que para Melanie sonó como "Orgulloso" –Algún día lograre acostarme con tu hermana, lo de anoche solo fue una batalla perdida no la guerra-

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?... Estas hablando de mi hermana y…-

Ethan la corto –Si pues tu "Hermana" aparte de ser MUY sexi, te odia así que no merece que te preocupes por ella… Aunque tu tampoco estas mal… Si tienes tiempo podríamos subir a mi habitación- Intento acariciarle el cabello pero ella no lo dejo.

-Quizás ella me odie pero yo no la odio a ella. Realmente no pensé que fueras tan asqueroso ¿Ese es tu lado oscuro? Quizás yo no tenga la misma fuerza que Sam pero escúchame bien- Se acerco a él y amenazadoramente le dijo –Nadie pero NADIE… Juega con una Puckett ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Uy si que miedo- Le respondió en tono burlón.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero no dejaremos que Sam vuelva a estar siquiera cerca de ti-

-Espera… ¿Dejaremos?-

-Si… Freddie y yo-

"Freddie" Ese nombre ya a Ethan lo hartaba –Aghhh como sea- Melanie se dio media vuelta para irse y mientras caminaba Ethan le dice –Oye aun podemos subir a mi habitación a pasarla bien-

-Tendrás que "Pasarla bien" Tu solo… Ya estas acostumbrado a eso-

-¡OYE!- El chico se sintió ofendido con ese comentario

Freddie despertó, no estaba en su apartamento de hecho no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí pero lo supo al instante al ver una cabellera oscura sobre su pecho, la estaba abrazando y ella a él.

-Rosangel despierta- Dijo el chico aun con voz somnolienta.

La chica abrió los ojos y muy preocupada exclamo –Oh dios- Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo y luego suspiro aliviada –Que alivio-

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy vestida… No cometimos una locura-

-Si qué alivio- Dijo Freddie de la misma manera y luego la inquietud lo invadió -¿Qué paso anoche?-

La chica se apartó de él, se sentó en la cama y tomándose la cabeza le respondió –No lo recuerdo… Pero prometamos no volver a beber, fue algo estúpido-

-Si, fue muy estúpido… Prometido. Debemos intentar recordar-

-Cierto… Comencemos por el principio-

_-Freddie, no esperaba tenerte hoy por aquí- Decía Rosangel después de abrir la puerta._

_-Si pues, necesitaba hablar con alguien-_

_-Está bien ¿De qué quieres…- iba a preguntar Rosangel cuando fue cortada por Freddie quien le dijo directamente sin darle vueltas al asunto_

_-¡Me gusta Sam!-_

_-Hablar?- La chica completo su pregunta con una expresión de extrema sorpresa, luego reacciono –Pasa, pasa-_

_Freddie entró a la casa de su amiga –Gracias… ¿Y tu papá?-_

_-Está en una convención en colorado- Respondió Rosangel desanimada y Freddie lo notó_

_-¿Te sucede algo?-_

_La chica se sentó en el sofá de su casa –A decir verdad si… Mi novio termino conmigo-_

_-Lamento escuchar eso- Dijo Freddie sinceramente –No sabía que tenias novio-_

_-Si… Mi papá y yo nos mudamos aquí a Seattle hace varios meses. Mi novio Devon se quedo en New York y quedamos en intentar que funcionara una relación a distancia pero… No pudimos lograrlo- Se notaba la tristeza en su voz._

_Freddie iba a decir algo pero notó que su amiga tomo una botella de alcohol y comenzó a tomar de esta -¿Tu también?-_

_-Estoy deprimida ¿Si? ¡Devon y yo teníamos 2 años y medio juntos!... ¡El me engaño!- La chica estaba a punto de llorar._

_-¿Y esa es razón para beber?- Freddie se sentó a su lado._

_-Pues… No pero solo será una vez ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas eso de que te gusta Sam? Cosa que me parece genial-_

_El chico suspiro, le quito la botella de la mano a Rosangel y también tomo._

_-Freddie… No tienes que hacer eso, tú no eres así-_

_Pero el ignoraría ese comentario -¿Sabes cuando ves algo que no está bien pero que no debería molestarte sin embargo terminas así?- La chica asintió –Pues… Ethan iba a propasarse con Sam- Rosangel se sorprendió al oír esto –Y si, ella no me ha tratado bien nunca y últimamente menos pero… No pude evitar sentirme muy enojado. Me acerque a ellos, golpee a Ethan y me lleve a Sam de allí-_

_-Eso no tiene nada de malo, defendiste a tu amiga. Eso demuestra que a pesar de todo aun te importa-_

_-Si pero- Luego Freddie suspiro –Cuando la lleve a su casa y la acosté en su cama… Ella me pidió que me quedara y yo pensé "¿Por qué me dice eso y qué demonios significa?" Luego cuando me iba ella me dijo "Te quiero mucho Freddie"-_

_Rosangel abrió al máximo sus ojos –Wow… ¿Y cómo te sentiste?-_

_-Me sentí… Genial, es decir, me hizo sentir querido pero un cariño diferente… He escuchado muchos "Te quiero" Pero este fue el primero que hizo que mi corazón estallara de alegría-_

_-Te gusto que te dijera eso pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que te gusta?-_

_El chico volvió a tomar de esa botella de alcohol quizás porque no creía lo que le había pasado con Sam, es decir, tantas chicas y le había pasado eso con la que menos esperaba –Cuando iba caminando hacia la salida pensé infinidades de cosas Rossi… Y lo vi todo claro: Cuando la ayude a que una chica llamada Missy no le robara a Carly... Creo que inconscientemente mi intención era ayudarla para que no se alejara de mí, lo recordé todo, ¡TODO!... Hasta nuestro primer beso-_

_Rosangel se sorprendió mucho, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo –¿Ustedes…-_

_Y Freddie la corto –Si, Sam y yo nos besamos… Y fue el primer beso de ambos no solo entre nosotros… Sino en general_

_-¡SEDDIE!- Grito la chica muy emocionada, luego se dio cuenta de la manera extraña en que la miraba su amigo –Lo siento, es una especie de reflejo-_

_El chico diría un incomodo –Okaay- y luego tomaría otro poco de alcohol._

_-Freddie ya basta, que te guste Sam es algo maravilloso no algo como para que estés tomando-_

_-¡Tu no lo entiendes!- Le grito con dolor –Yo le dije a ella que me considerara muerto, que ya no me importaba lo que pasara con su vida… Ella estaba borracha y probablemente no recuerde nada de lo que paso esta noche…- Todo lo dijo muy molesto y luego se calmo para decir –Le dije cosas horribles… Y ahora me arrepiento, ahora que sé que estoy enamorado de ella- Y tomo otro trago._

_Rosangel que debió sentirse mal porque Freddie le grito, no se sintió así y se mostró muy comprensiva -¿Ves lo que acabas de decir? Pasaste de "Me gusta Sam" a "Estoy enamorado de Sam" en una sola conversación-_

_Freddie bajo la mirada y después de dar un suspiro -¿Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett?- Se lo volvió a preguntar a el mismo pero ahora en su tono de voz eso no parecía tanto una pregunta -¿Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett?- Y finalmente lo repitió pero esta vez no a modo de pregunta sino a modo de confirmación –Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett-_

_La pelinegra le puso una mano en su hombro al chico -… Tengo que twittear esto- Saco su teléfono pero Freddie se lo quito._

_-¡No!, no puedes hacer eso… No puede gustarme, no puedo estar enamorado de ella… Después de todo ella no siente lo mismo, de eso estoy seguro- y volvió a tomar otro trago de aquella bebida._

_-¡Dame acá!- Rosangel le quito la botella de las manos y fue ella quien tomo un trago muy largo –Quizás yo no tenga motivos para tomar pero tu menos… No puedes asegurar si Sam siente o no lo mismo-_

_**1 hora después**_

_A estas alturas de la noche ya Freddie y Rosangel estaban pasados de tragos_

_-Ya see comoo puedees saber deefinitivamente si sieentes algo o no por Sam-_

_-¿Cómoo?- Dijo Freddie riendo como idiota._

_-Aceercate- _

_El chico le hizo caso a su amiga y después de unos segundos se comenzaron a besar, fue un beso que duro unos 12 segundos._

_Una vez roto el beso la chica le pregunto -¿Y bieen sentiste algo?-_

_-Noo- Respondió el castaño y volvió a reírse como tonto._

_A lo que Rossi diría en tono divertido -Entoonces no sieentes nada por mii- _

_-¿Dicees que solo deboo besar a Sam para saber si es reaal lo quee siento o no?-_

_-No peero eso se oyee mejor, debeerias hacerlo-_

Rosangel y Freddie dejaron de recordar, ambos sentían algo de pena con el otro ya que se habían besado… De nuevo y eso era algo que no debían hacer.

-Perdóname Freddie, no debí haber hecho eso-

-No hay de que… Solo fue un beso, no hay que exagerar-

Ambos sonrieron, la chica se levanto de su cama y Freddie hizo lo mismo.

-Supongo que me tengo que ir- Dijo el –Nos vemos.

Rossi se despidió con la mano cuando sonó su celular –Alo… Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿El? Digamos que bien… Oye esto se les está yendo de las manos así que díganselo a Freddie lo más pronto posible o lo hare yo…-

Pero Freddie había escuchado todo ya que había regresado a buscar su celular que había dejado en la habitación de la pelinegra así que una vez que ella corto la llamada él se acerco y le pregunto muy seriamente-¿Qué es lo que se les esta yendo de las manos y a quienes?-

Rosangel se puso nerviosa –Freddie… Se suponía que no debías escuchar eso-

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto muy molesto.

La pelinegra suspiraría –Siéntate- El chico le hizo caso –No creas que lo hice con mala intención y si te molestas y no quieres volver a hablarme lo entenderé. Yo no quería ocultártelo pero ellos me convencieron de que lo hiciera-

Freddie diría -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- para que su "Amiga" (Porque en ese momento hasta lo estaba dudando) le dijera sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Después de un suspiro Rosangel le comenzó a hablar –Es una larga historia… ¿Estás listo para escucharla?-

-Estoy listo-

* * *

><p><strong>Ese es el final de este corto capitulo pero creo que fue interesante con respecto a "Sentimientos" y otras cosas.<strong>

**Proximo capitulo: Probablemente el jueves.**

**PISTA del concurso de "L.R.S": NUNCA ha aparecido en iCarly (Eso elimina a Victoria Justice, sorry. Pero me di cuenta que les cae bien asi que aparecerá en un capitulo del año que viene)**

**Creo que es todo. Hasta luego.**


	7. No mas secretos

**Hola de nuevo, capitulo 7 de este fic, estoy contento con el desarrollo de esta historia.**

**Aqui sabran si Rosangel es buena o es mala, quien la llamaba y para que, espero que les guste la historia.**

**Abajo la pista del concurso de "L.R.S"**

**Lo que esta en cursiva es el relato de Rosangel aunque creo que eso es mas que obvio.**

**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider que... ¿Que estara haciendo ahora?**

* * *

><p>Rosangel se sentó al lado de Freddie quien se aparto un poco.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto ella.

-Siento que no puedo confiar en ti… Cuéntame lo que sea que sea de una vez- Demando el chico.

-Freddie no me digas eso… Me lastimas-

-¡Cuéntamelo ahora!-

-Está bien… No tienes que gritarme- La chica dio un suspiro largo –La verdad es que Ethan y yo ideamos todo esto para que no pudieras estar con Sam-

-¡¿QUE?- Freddie estaba enojado pero se le paso cuando Rosangel le dijo

-Estoy bromeando- Rio un poco –Debiste haber visto tu cara- y siguió riendo.

-Rosangel… Dime ahora o te juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra-

La chica ahora si se puso seria y comenzó a contarle –Bien… Es una larga historia que comienza hace unos 7 meses: Como ya sabes antes de mudarme acá a Seattle vivía en New York y todo estaba genial, tenía muy buenos amigos, estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela, tenía buenas notas… Todo era perfecto, un día regrese a casa de la escuela y mi papá me dio la noticia que nunca pensé que escucharía, me dijo "Nos mudamos a Seattle, nos vamos en 3 días"…-

Freddie corto a la pelinegra -¿Esa parte es importante?-

-Sí, todo lo que te diré es importante… Continuo. No me gustó la idea pero por mas que le proteste a mi padre el no me escucho, incluso no le hable en todo el camino hacia acá, es decir, era difícil, un día era conocida por muchos y tenía muy buenos amigos y de repente estaba en camino a un lugar donde no tendría nada de eso… Los primeros días aquí fueron muy difíciles: No salía de mi casa ya que no conocía la ciudad y lo más probable era que terminara perdida. Papá trataba por todos los medios de conseguirme cupo en una escuela pero no lo conseguía pero al fin lo lograría, consiguió que me inscribieran en Ridgeway-

-Te pedí la explicación no la historia de tu vida- Expreso Freddie en un tono que denotaba que estaba enojado.

A Rossi le dolía que su amigo le hablara así -Disculpa… Ya llegare a la parte crucial. Mis primeros días en Ridgeway fueron de lo peor que me había pasado en la vida, había una chica ruda llamada "Ruth" que estaba en mi clase de Francés que bueno que la expulsaron, ella siempre que me veía por mi casillero me empujaba hacia este, un día me golpee la cabeza después de uno de sus empujones y quede sentada allí en el suelo esperando a que el dolor pasara y se me acerco un chico al que nunca debí haber tratado: Ethan-

-¿Entonces si fue un plan para alejarme de Sam?-

-No Freddie, escucha toda la historia antes de sacar conclusiones- El chico suspiro mientras Rossi continuaba –Ethan fue mi primer amigo desde que me mude a Seattle, iba a mi casa, veíamos películas juntos, a mi padre le agradaba mucho, era una linda amistad… 3 meses después, hace 4 meses veíamos una peli en su casa, era de noche y pasó algo que hizo que desde entonces lo odiara-

_Veíamos la película, era una romántica que escogimos al azar, al menos eso pensé yo, en medio de la peli el me beso de sorpresa._

_-Ethan ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estas arruinándolo todo- Le reclame._

_-Rossi, seamos claros: Tenemos 17 años, las hormonas algo alborotadas, yo estoy aquí, tu estas aquí y eres muy sexy- Quede impresionada, ese era un lado de el que no conocía ya que nunca lo había demostrado e intento besarme de nuevo pero yo no lo deje._

_-Ethan, sabes que tengo novio así que deja de hacer eso… Somos amigos-_

_Luego dijo algo que me sorprendió un poco mas –Tu "Novio" No tiene que enterarse de esto y por lo de "Amigos" Podemos ser amigos con derechos-_

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu no eras así...- Iba a continuar con mi "Regaño" Pero él me interrumpió._

_-¿Sabes que fue lo que paso? Tuve mi primera vez y me encanto y ahora quiero estar contigo íntimamente- Todo lo decía con mucha seguridad, es decir, si está bien tuvo su primera vez pero ¿Acaso por eso debía estar demostrando su calentura conmigo?_

_-Tú no eres mi amigo, eres un extraño para mí- Me levante del sofá y me iba pero él me tomo del brazo –Ethan me lastimas-_

_-Escúchame bien pequeña zorra- Debo admitir que eso si me dolió –Soy prácticamente tu único amigo en toda esta maldita ciudad así que o me das lo que quiero o tendré que tomarlo a la fuerza-_

_Ahora estaba asustada, muy asustada, es decir ¿Ese chico al que consideraba mi amigo quería violarme? –Ethan- Le dije muy asustada y a punto de llorar –No me hagas nada por favor-_

_-Eso lo decido yo-_

_Y me empezó a besar el cuello contra mi voluntad y a manosearme, Freddie te juro que fue horrible… le di un golpe en su cabeza y aprovechando su momento de dolor hui de allí y mientras corría el salió de su casa y me grito –Algún día pagaras por esto maldita-_

Rosangel termino de contarle esa parte de la historia y estaba llorando –Te juro que nunca pensé que él podría hacerme algo así-

Freddie aunque seguía un poco enojado porque ella no le había dicho nada de eso no pudo evitar abrazarla, el sabia que aun faltaba más en la historia pero ahora mismo ella necesitaba ese abrazo, después de un rato la chica se separo de él, se seco las lagrimas y continuo.

-Perdona mi… Colapso- Dijo la chica.

-Descuida… Continua-

-Pase varios días deprimida, no quería ir a la escuela, no quería comer, no quería nada… Falte toda esa semana a la escuela pero a la siguiente fui y mientras guardaba unas cosas en mi casillero se acerco Ethan.

_-¿Podemos hablar?- Me pregunto pero no había arrepentimiento en su voz, no había nada, era como si lo hubiera dicho por obligación o algo así._

_-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Le respondí muy secamente y es que era verdad yo no quería hablar con él._

_-Rossi escúchame…-_

_Lo mire y agresivamente le dije –El "Derecho" a llamarme "Rossi" lo perdiste… Ahora solo puedes dirigirte a mí por mi apellido- _

_-No te llamare "Fletcher"- Me dijo el ¿Mi apellido? Larga historia y para hacerla corta: Mi mamá me puso el nombre, ella es mexicana y quiso un nombre latino, "Fletcher" Es el apellido de mi papá que si es americano, por cierto mi mamá está muerta por si no lo sabes- _

Freddie interrumpió el relato de Rosangel –Lamento escuchar eso-

-Descuida… En fin, continuo-

_-Somos amigos- Me dijo Ethan_

_Al escuchar eso sentí mucha rabia ¿Acaso así trataba el a sus amigas? –Búscate otras amigas, desaparece de mi vida… ¡MUERETE!- Se sintió bien decirle eso, luego me aleje y fui a mi siguiente clase pero para mi desgracia, la compartía con él y mandaron a hacer un trabajo que valía el 15% de la nota final, por suerte no fue tanto porque…_

_-Rosangel Fletcher con… Ethan Barnes- Dijo el profesor._

_Yo inmediatamente me levante frente a toda la clase y le dije al profesor -¿Podría ponerme con otra persona?-_

_-Lo siento no quedan más alumnos disponibles-_

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y le respondí -… Entonces anote allí que Rosangel Fletcher no entregara ningún maldito trabajo- Y salí muy furiosa del aula. _

-Con eso Ethan me dejo de buscar, supongo que entendió que había perdido todo tipo de oportunidad conmigo de volver a tener una amistad, que había perdido toda mi confianza y que ahora lo odio… ¿Sabes que Carly y Sam no solo andan con el sino con Drew y Sofía verdad?- Freddie asintió –A las pocas semanas Ethan conoció a Drew y se ha encargado de convertirlo en otra versión de él, Drew no es tan como Ethan pero va encaminado a eso y Sofía era una buena chica, no bebía, era calmada y ahora… El la convirtió en una zorra… En lo que yo no deje que me convirtiera, porque supongo que ese era su plan. Sofía coquetea con Gibby solo para lograr favores como que le haga las tareas y cosas así-

-No dejare que conviertan a Sam ni a Carly en zorras- Dijo Freddie apretando sus puños, es que si Ethan estuviera allí en ese momento de seguro ya lo habría golpeado.

-Y ahora vamos a la parte a la que no quería llegar… Freddie, prepárate para saber la verdad y discúlpame… Quizás si esto no hubiera sucedido yo nunca habría tenido el valor de hablarte y fuéramos solo desconocidos… Pero algún día ibas a saberlo y prefiero que sea de mí y estuve a punto de decírtelo varias veces-

El chico trago saliva y dijo –Estoy listo para escucharte-

La chica suspiro –Una semana antes de hablarte por primera vez, hace varias semanas… Yo sabía quién eras por mi obvio fanatismo hacia el Seddie y hacia iCarly. En fin, una semana antes yo estaba en mi casa, estaba sola como era costumbre, era de noche, tenía el estéreo a todo volumen mientras escuchaba a uno de mis grupos favoritos que como sabes… Es Paramore y mi papá entro a mi cuarto.

_-Hija ¿Podrías bajarle un segundo? Tengo algo que decirte- _

_Yo le hice caso, puse pausa y me senté en mi cama, el se sentó a mi lado y yo le pregunte -¿Qué pasa?-_

_El suspiro antes de decir –Hija ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Tienes muchos amigos?-_

_-Me va bien y no, no tengo amigos ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?-_

_-¿Compartes alguna clase con un chico llamado Freddie Benson?-_

_Esa pregunta me pareció muy extraña, lo mire y le respondí –Si, está en casi todas mis clases ¿Por qué?-_

_-Tienes que hacerte amigo de ese chico- Eso parecía más bien una orden de su parte y yo no entendía nada._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?- Repetí, en ese instante yo no quería confiar en los chicos… Ahora mismo confío en ti y me alegro de haberte hablado pero por esos días creí que no podría volver a tener un amigo hombre._

_-Quizás has notado que he estado saliendo mucho los últimos meses y la razón es que… He estado saliendo con la madre de ese chico- Yo me sorprendí mucho, si, mi padre salía mucho pero nunca sospeche que salía con alguien –Estamos enamorados y vamos a casarnos-_

Freddie de nuevo interrumpió el relato de Rosangel

-¿Mi mamá se va a casar con tu papá?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, ellos pensaron que tu no lo tomarías muy bien y al darse cuenta que tu y yo veíamos muchas clases juntos decidieron que lo mejor era que yo me hiciera tu amiga, que tuviéramos mucha confianza y nos lleváramos genial para que te agradara un poco la idea de que tu madre se va a casar con mi padre… Y por lo tanto tú y yo seamos…-

Freddie cortó a su amiga diciendo mirando hacia el frente –Hermanos-

La chica asintió –El fue quien me llamo y quien me llamo aquel día cuando la obra… El quiere estar informado de cómo va todo y yo no soportaba mas este silencio, yo quería que te lo dijeran rápido… Pero ellos no me escucharon… ¿Estas molesto?- pregunto algo temerosa.

El castaño se quedo en silencio unos segundos -… No, no lo estoy… Vamos a ser hermanos. Pero ¿Cómo paso?-

-No hay que ser un genio… Tu madre es enfermera, mi padre es doctor, el resto no quiero saberlo pero quizás fue muy "Grey's anatomy" o algo así- Dijo la chica en tono de broma.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado… Futura hermana-

-De nada… Futuro hermano- Se dieron un abrazo y luego ella dijo –¿Ya entiendes porque no te quería besar en la obra y esta mañana te dije que el beso de anoche fue un error?-

-Si… Que no se repita entonces, eso sería muy raro- Ambos rieron –Te quiero Rossi-

Rosangel sonrió –Y yo a ti Freddie-

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos que el chico rompió –Bueno, tocando otro tema… Debo "Desenmascarar" a Ethan, tengo que hablar con Sam y tratar de que Carly se dé cuenta de quién es el realmente… ¿Me ayudas?- Pregunto el chico.

-Claro que te ayudare-

El chico se levanto de la cama y dijo –Bien, yo iré a hablar con Sam sobre lo de anoche, luego te cuento y planeamos algo ¿Te parece?-

-Claro, espero que todo salga bien-

Freddie se fue de la casa de la chica, una vez que el castaño se había ido Rosangel suspiro aliviada y luego dijo para sí misma –Que bien… No más secretos-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Que les parecio el relato? ¿Se esperaban que fuera eso? Creo que fue interesante, ahora deben odiar aun mas a Ethan jajaja<strong>

**Como prometí 4 capítulos en 2 semanas debo subir el proximo a mas tardar el lunes.**

**PISTA: En el capitulo pasado dije que la invitada especial en "L.R.S" Nunca ha aparecido en iCarly, pues gracias a Nerdy22 y a dAniibEp que me acordaron de lo siguiente:**

**iParty with victorious ES un episodio de iCarly asi que eso elimina a todo Victorious, por suerte para mi, no es una pista del todo desperdiciada ya que la invitada no sale en victorious.**

**Quizas diran "Entonces es una desconocida" Pues no. PISTA: Ha ganado 3 premios individuales por su actuacion en distintas series.**

**La pista de hoy no les dice mucho, solo que NO es de Victorious y lo de los premios lo puse para que vean que no es una total desconocida.**

**Mañana en "L.R.S" posiblemente este la ultima pista. "posiblemente" porque quizas de otra en el proximo cap de este fic dependiendo de si alguien ha adivinado o no. Adios, recuerden dejar sus reviews, tengo que saber si les gustó o no. **


	8. Golpes, amor, rabia y muerete

**Hola. Tenia tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero lo estoy haciendo ahora y es lo importante :)**

**Este capitulo lo termine el viernes en medio de una depresion grande, de hecho no estoy conforme con una parte del cap. y el final no iba a ser ese pero gracias depresion :D**

**¿Por que actualizar hoy si el cap tiene 2 días listo? Me dije "Actualizare el dia que se cumpla un mes sin actualizar" y es lo que estoy haciendo.**

**No sabia que nombre ponerle al cap y dije "Al diablo, le pondre como sea"**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de DAN SCHNEIDER que si quisiera podría meterse en fanfiction y sacar TANTAS ideas para sus series.**

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Freddie se había ido cuando alguien tocó la puerta en casa de Rosangel, ella escuchó y caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla preguntó divertidamente -¿Ahora qué olvidaste Freddie?-<p>

Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con Ethan, su cara era de pocos amigos, evidentemente estaba enojado y lo primero que hizo fue empujar a la chica la cual cayó al suelo mientras sus nervios aumentaban y trataba de ponerse de pie pero Ethan se acerco a ella y la halo del cabello provocando en ella un quejido de dolor.

Ethan estaba sumamente enojado y eso se noto en su tono de voz cuando hablo –Escúchame idiota- Le dijo una vez que la había levantado del suelo –No te metas en esto-

A Rosangel se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos, pudo soltarse del agarre de Ethan con un rápido movimiento -¿Qué no me meta en qué?-

-Tú lo sabes bien, no te hagas la tonta. Vi cuando Benson salió de tu casa ahora dime ¿Qué demonios están planeando?-

-No estamos planeando nada- Tan pronto ella termino de decir esto, Ethan iba a golpearla pero detuvo su puño unos centímetros antes de llegar siquiera a tocarla –¡Te lo juro!- Exclamo asustada y a punto de llorar.

-Te lo advierto Fletcher, no ayudes a Benson…- Luego insinuó algo al decir –Sería una lástima que alguien… Revelara todos tus vergonzosos secretos-

-No te atreverías-

El chico rio sarcásticamente –Fui tu mejor amigo… Me sé casi toda tu vida así que ya sabes: Ayudas a Benson- Se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de la chica y continúo –Y no dudare en destruir esa basura que tú llamas "Vida"-

Ethan se comenzó a alejar, se fue pero Rosangel tomó valor y también salió de su casa y grito –¡Hey!- Provocando que el chico se diera vuelta –Te olvidas de algo… Yo también se muchos de tus secretos- Provocando que él se acercara violentamente pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar ella lo haría –Se que no vas a golpearme, no aquí afuera y no con tantos testigos-

El chico miro a su alrededor y era verdad, habían varias personas caminando por esa calle por lo que golpearla no era una opción para el -¿Acaso te gusta Benson? Porque si es así tienes malos gustos, súper malos gustos-

Ella contestó, estaba tan segura de que el no la golpearía que ya no sentía miedo -No, no me gusta Freddie y a ti no te gusta Sam, solo eres una mala persona con problemas mentales que cree que el "Sexo" lo es todo en esta vida y no lo es… Además eres muy joven para ser adicto al sexo-

-Y tú eres solo una niñita arrogante… No me importa, jueguen sus cartas como les dé la gana porque yo también puedo jugar y si me gusta Sam- Aseguro –Y sé cómo ponerla en contra del idiota de Benson- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Mientras el chico se iba, Rosangel le gritaría -¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Recuerda que aun no he tenido mi venganza por lo que casi me haces!-

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Le contesto el sin detenerse.

Ethan siguió su camino, estaba seguro a donde había ido Freddie: A hablar con Sam, pero el tenia un as bajo la manga ahora solo necesitaba que Sofia le echara una mano así que se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p>-Sam, despierta- Dijo Melanie molesta, recién había entrado a la habitación de su hermana y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más para hablarle.<p>

Sam abrió lentamente los ojos, tan pronto el resplandor del sol que entraba por su ventana la hizo que se tapara sus ojos con una almohada y quejándose le diría a su hermana -¿Podrías al menos cerrar las persianas?-

Melanie suspiro a modo de queja pero luego se acerco a la ventana y cerró las persianas, se sentó junto en el borde de la cama de Sam –Ya, quítate la almohada del rostro-

-Me duele la cabeza- Se quejo Sam, Melanie tomo la almohada que le cubría el rostro y se la quito –Oye, eso no era lo que quería-

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Melanie evidentemente estaba enojada –Tenemos que hablar-

Sam con mucha dificultad quizás por su dolor de cabeza se sentó en la cama quedando de frente a su hermana -¿De qué?-

-De lo que paso anoche… ¿Si lo recuerdas verdad?-

-Algo… Hasta cierta parte de la noche ¿Por qué?- Luego miro alrededor de su habitación y aunque ya sabía dónde estaba no recordaba cómo había llegado allí -¿Cómo vine a casa?-

-Freddie te trajo- Sam sonrió al escuchar lo que su hermana dijo, Freddie si había aparecido pero… ¿Qué paso con él? Ella no recordaba nada –Pero ese no es el punto, estoy muy molesta contigo-

Después de lanzar un gruñido Sam diría –¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que…-

Melanie la cortó y le dijo todo de golpe -¡Estas abusando Sam! Tú no eres así, tu si vas a fiestas pero no te emborrachas, esta no es la verdadera tu. Sam Puckett no deja que los chicos intenten abusar de ella ¡Sam Puckett no es una puta!-

La aludida se sorprendió al oír todo pero solo alcanzo a decir –Si no estuviera en estas condiciones te golpearía… ¿Freddie intento abusar de mi?-

-Freddie no ¡Ethan si! Y lo peor es que por lo que me conto Freddie ¡Tú te dejaste manosear! Tú no eres así Sam, reacciona… No digo que no tomes alcohol pero no abuses de el y saca a esos idiotas de tu vida… Freddie se preocupa por ti ¿Qué no lo ves?-

-Si se preocupa tanto por mi ¿Por qué anda con Rosangel?- Pregunto Sam… ¿Dolida? Cosa que Melanie notó y le hablo en un tono sincero

-¿Estas celosa de Rosangel?... ¿Te… Te gusta Freddie?- Sam solo desvió la mirada –Entre él y Rosangel no hay nada, solo son amigos… Mira, me parece bien que te guste… El es un buen chico y se preocupa mucho por ti a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Solo habla con él y sabrás lo que pasó realmente ¿Si?-

Sam asintió y Melanie después de sonreírle ligeramente dejó la habitación dejando a su hermana suspirando y analizando todo.

* * *

><p>Ethan llego a casa de su amiga Sofia, tan pronto entro a su casa le decía muy alterado –Tienes que ayudarme, el maldito de Benson tratara de alejarme de Sam y no puedo permitírselo-<p>

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?- Pregunto la chica.

El chico sonrió y le respondió –Tengo un plan, busca maquillaje-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Freddie llegaba a casa de las Puckett's, al verse frente a la puerta dudo por un momento pero luego recordó que no hacía nada malo, que todo era por el bien de su ¿Amiga?... Bueno, por el bien de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.<p>

Tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos hasta que alguien abrió, Melanie abrió.

-Hola Freddie-

-Supongo que la respuesta será positiva pero igual preguntare… ¿Esta Sam?-

Melanie simplemente le respondió –Pasa-

Él lo hizo, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de las Puckett's y Melanie se sentó junto a él.

La rubia empezaría a hablar –Freddie… Sam está en su habitación pero antes de que vayas tengo que contarte algo-

-Dime, te escucho-

-Fui a casa de Ethan esta mañana a reclamarle… Es un desgraciado, se me insinuó-

El castaño se sorprendió un poco, solo un poco ya que después de lo que Rosangel le conto, era difícil no creerlo –No debiste ir… Iré a hablar con Sam- Se levanto, llego a la puerta de su habitación y temerosamente entró

Sam estaba acostada en su cama aparentemente le había dado flojera levantarse y cuando vio a Freddie solo dijo un incomodo –Hola-

-Hola- Respondió el de la misma manera, se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama –Sam…-

Ella lo cortó -¿Es verdad lo que Melanie me dijo… Que Ethan intento abusar de mi? Dime que exageró-

Freddie suspiro –No sé si "Abusar" sea el término adecuado… Pero si iba a pasar algo más… Cuando llegue a la fiesta te encontré besándote con Ethan- El chico se dio cuenta que iba a decir que le molesto y que se sintió celoso así que lo cambio por –Y… Me iba pero entonces vi una botella de alcohol y fui hacia ustedes, los aparte y si, estabas borracha… Te traje Sam, me sentí… Triste, decepcionado y…-

La rubia lo cortó -¿Por qué lo hiciste… Por qué me trajiste? Pudiste dejarme allí y que me pasara quien sabe que cosas pero no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque me importas- Respondió sin dudar, luego largó un suspiro y continuó –Porque me importas, porque eres fundamental para mí… Porque te quiero y…-

Sam lo cortó con un beso sorpresivo para el pero hermoso, se unió al beso unos pocos segundos después, ella estaba muy concentrada en el beso, cada parte de su interior saltaba de alegría, su corazón latía a mil por hora e igual pasaba con Freddie, se separaron a los 12 segundos y ninguno de los 2 sabia que decir y fue Sam quien hablo con un incomodo

-Gracias- Para luego levantarse de su cama y entrar al baño dejando a Freddie confundido. ¿Por qué le había dado las gracias? ¿Por lo que hizo por ella la noche anterior o por el beso? Esperó unos cuantos minutos pero Sam no salió y decidió irse… Después de todo tenía que hablar con Carly y ya con Sam había hecho un adelanto… En la noche volvería para hablar con ella.

Sam en el baño se miro al espejo y se notó feliz, sonreía como tonta, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y estaba sonrojada. Se lavo la cara, se volvió a ver al espejo y aun sonreía y le dijo a su imagen en el espejo –Estoy enamorada- Porque lo sabía, soltó una corta risita y luego con sus dedos se toco los labios y volvió a decirle a su imagen en el espejo –El mejor y más lindo beso que me han dado en la vida-

* * *

><p>Freddie llego al Bushwell plaza y no para ir a su apartamento sino para hablar con Carly para intentar "Rescatarla" de esos y que amigos que tenia. Tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos fue ella quien abrió<p>

Sorprendida dijo –Freddie… No esperaba tenerte por aquí-

-¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo-

-Emmm… Claro, adelante-

El chico entró y todo estaba como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado en la apariencia de ese apartamento desde la última vez que estuvo allí y eso lo hizo sentir como en casa.

Freddie se sentó en el sofá y la castaña se sentó junto a él -Carly… Estoy preocupado por ustedes-

-Ok… ¿En qué sentido?-

-Esos "Amigos"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos –No les convienen ni a ti ni a Sam… Son lo opuesto a buenas personas-

La castaña suspiró –Freddie… Estas celoso ¿Verdad? Creí que ya habías superado tu enamoramiento por mi pero ya veo que aun esta allí-

-¡No estoy celoso Carly! Y claro que lo supere pero… Desde que ustedes me abandonaron…-

Carly lo cortó -¿Te abandonamos? No sé si recuerdas pero cuando ellos llegaron, tú seguías andando con nosotros y de un día a otro nos dejaste-

El chico se calmó, suspiró. Es que técnicamente lo que Carly decía era cierto –Los dejé porque no encajaba allí… Porque me sentía horrible allí, ustedes me sacaron de iCarly y yo amaba ser parte de iCarly. Pero está bien, hasta hace unos días si me molestaba pero sentía que podía vivir así… Pero no puedo-

La castaña frunció el ceño y le pregunto -¿A qué te refieres?-

-… Las cosas cambiaron Carly… Me di cuenta de quienes son sus "Amigos" realmente- Carly hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que continuara –Ellos no las quieren realmente-

-¿Cómo te atreves a…- Freddie corto a la castaña que hablaba enojada.

-¡Por favor! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Sofia usa a Gibby para que le haga las tareas, Ethan solo quiere acostarse con Sam y… Bueno aun no se qué pasa contigo pero todo lo demás es cierto-

-Bueno… La verdad es que Gibby si le hace las tareas a Sofia pero ¿Ethan quiere acostarse con Sam? Ella puede defenderse sola Freddie y si así fuera ella ya me habría contado-

Freddie suspiro y tímidamente le dijo –Si te cuento todo… ¿Prometes creerme y no decirle a nadie?-

-Lo de creerte no te lo prometo pero no le diré a nadie-

-A nadie- Repitió Freddie –Eso incluye a Sam, a Spencer, a tu psicólogo, incluso si es el día del juicio final y solo puedes ir al cielo si lo cuentas, no lo hagas-

Carly ya cansada diría -Ok, lo prometo-

Freddie le contó todo, lo que vio la noche anterior, que llevo a Sam a su casa (Obviamente omitió la parte donde Sam le dijo que lo quería) y tambien le dijo lo que no debía: La historia de Rosangel, todo eso se lo dijo.

Al finalizar, la castaña solo se llevó las manos a su rostro y dijo entre sorprendida y triste –No puede ser… Freddie perdóname, nunca debí haber dudado de ti, nunca debí haber apoyado a Ethan- Se le oía muy arrepentida. –Voy a llamar a ese maldito de Ethan y le voy a…-

-¡No!- Freddie la cortó –No lo hagas, en este momento el debe estar tramando algo y quiero estar un paso delante de él cuando lo dé… ¿Estas de mi lado?-

Carly sonrió –Claro- Luego abrazo a Freddie quien correspondió el abrazo –Perdóname-

Rompieron el abrazo –No tengo nada que perdonarte… Todo está bien, de verdad- Freddie se levantó pero antes de irse, su amiga lo sorprendió con una pregunta.

-Freddie- El chico volteo –Te dije que Sam podía defenderse sola, si te voy a ayudar pero ¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Te gusta Sam?-

El castaño se quedo pensativo unos segundos mostrando una cara inexpresiva, el ya lo había admitido pero no a Carly ¿Qué diferencia podría haber entre decírselo a Carly y decírselo a Rosangel? Sencillo: Una promesa de no más secretos.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Alguien tocó la puerta en casa de las Puckett a las 6:00 pm. Melanie abrió y la persona entró sin siquiera ser invitado.<p>

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto Melanie enojada –No eres bienvenido así que lárgate-

-Vine a hablar con Sam ¿Esta?-

-Sí pero…- El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Sam mientras Melanie solo decía –Hey no puedes… ¿Y ese ojo morado qué? ¡No lo tenias esta mañana!-

¿El ojo morado? Maquillaje hecho por Sofia.

Ethan entró a la habitación de Sam donde estaba ella sentada en su cama con su laptop.

-Hey- Dijo el llamando la atención de la rubia quien lo miró y le contesto con un indiferente

-Hey ¿Qué quieres?- Luego se dio cuenta del "Ojo morado" del chico y mientras cerraba su laptop (Honestamente estaba viendo fotos de Freddie) -¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-

-De eso quería hablarte- Se acerco hasta la cama sentándose quedando de frente a ella –Bueno… De eso y de Benson-

-De tu ojo podemos hablar… Pero no quiero que hables de Freddie- Sam no quería que Ethan le hablara de Freddie porque siempre que Ethan quería hablar sobre él nunca era nada bueno y después de los hechos de esa mañana sabía que no iba a soportarlo y terminaría golpeando al chico en frente suyo

-Ojala pudiera omitirlo pero una cosa tiene relación con la otra- Sam movió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro con una cara de confusión mientras se encogía de hombros como pidiéndole al chico que le explicara –Freddie me golpeo anoche…-

-El no es tan fuerte como para dejarte un ojo así-

-Te contare la historia de lo que paso anoche-

-Ya sé lo que pasó anoche- Sam hizo una corta pausa –Freddie me dijo que tu quisiste… Propasarte-

-Pues te mintió- Antes de que Sam pudiera pedirle explicaciones el continuó –Anoche si, después de nuestra conversación en la que te dije que Freddie no te quería cosa que aun mantengo, fuimos al muelle, estuvimos conversando un rato y luego tu me besaste- Mentira -… Yo también estaba tomado Sam… Pero me gustó el beso… A ambos nos gustó-

-Cállate- Expreso Sam no enojada sino algo dolida, es decir, no podía haberle gustado el beso con Ethan ¿eso significaría que ella siente algo por él? Pero también le había encantado su beso con Freddie. La rubia en ese momento estaba confundida.

El chico no le hizo caso a su petición –Y entonces mientras nos besábamos… Llego Freddie interrumpiendo nuestro lindo momento y…-

-Cállate- Volvió a repetirle ahora un poco más dolida.

De nuevo no le hizo caso –Y me golpeo sin razón, no sé que le dijeron de mi pero le mintieron y te llevo, te alejo de mi y… No sé a dónde te llevo ni que te hizo…-

-¡Que te calles!- Ahora si grito muy enojada, se recostó en su cama poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro, estaba tratando de analizarlo todo.

-Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte… Escúchame, sabes que me gustas mucho Sam pero a ti te gusta Freddie… Lamentablemente el no te quiere y te ha mentido en todo… Y puedo probarlo-

Sam suspiró buscando calma, se volvió a sentar en la misma posición que antes y le respondió –Ethan… Yo se te gusto pero no pasara nada entre nosotros no me importa si nos gustó nuestro beso… Solo me importa lo que siento y la verdad es que hacia la única persona que siento esas mariposas o ese… Vacio cuando la veo con otra, es Freddie-

-Imagine que dirías eso… Quiero que veas algo- Ethan sacó su celular y después de buscar unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba y le enseño su as bajo la manga. El le dijo a Rosangel que había visto cuando Freddie salio de su casa y no mentía -¿Qué ves en la foto?-

-Es Freddie ¿Qué con eso?-

-No te va a gustar todo lo que te diré… Esta mañana… Después de que tú hermana apareciera en mi casa e intentara seducirme…-

-¿Qué? Melanie no haría algo así nunca-

-Pues tu hermana tenía muy bien escondido su "Lado seductor", entró a mi casa y casi se desnuda frente a mí pero pude echarla de mi casa…- Sam no lo creía ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? -Pero volviendo a la foto, esta mañana después de eso fui a… Correr, si, me ejercito ¿Bien? Y vi a Freddie y decidí tomarle esa foto ¿Y sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué a ti te gusta Freddie?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-No… Para demostrarte que el no te quiere, Sam… Eran las 10 de la mañana y la foto es de el saliendo de casa de Rosangel- Sam abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y su boca tambien quedo abierta -¿Qué haría Freddie en casa de Rosangel tan temprano? Te lo dire… Pasaron la noche juntos, tuvieron…-

-No lo digas- Le pidió Sam, eso le había dolido… ¿Entonces Freddie solo estaba jugando con ella?

-Sexo- Completo Ethan, Sam bajó la mirada, su felicidad de la mañana por el beso de Freddie se había convertido en tristeza y rabia. Ethan puso una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Sam y en tono sereno le diría –Sam… ¿Hasta cuando seguirás detrás de un imposible? Freddie ama a Rosangel, no a ti… Y yo si te amo-

-¿Podrías solo…- La rubia no sentía ni ganas de hablar solo le señalo la puerta.

Ethan entendió que ella quería estar sola, que necesitaba pensar. Su plan funcionaba –Ok… Adiós Sam… Recuerda yo si te quiero y si Freddie sigue tratándote de esa manera, soy capaz de matarlo- Y dejó la habitación de la rubia quien solo se recostó en su cama cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada… Estaba llorando.

Ethan ya se iba de la casa de las Puckett's pero se encontró a Melanie en la sala –Vete y no vuelvas, no eres bienvenido aquí ¿Oíste?- Le dijo con mucha rabia.

-2 cosas Melanie- Pronuncio el nombre de la chica burlonamente –Primero: Estoy seguro de que pronto me veras más seguido por aquí cuando YO sea el novio de Sam y segundo: Dile a Benson que está en jaque y que espero su jugada- Dicho esto se marchó.

Melanie se dirigió a terminar la cena para ella y para Sam ya que su madre no estaba como era habitual.

* * *

><p>Sam por su parte había estado llorando, luego paró y ahora luchaba contra sus lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. ¿A quién debía creerle? Tenía 2 versiones para 1 hecho. Marcó el número de Freddie y el inmediatamente contesto.<p>

-Hola Sammy-

-Hola- Respondió ella triste.

Freddie notó el tono de Sam y le pregunto preocupado -¿Pasa algo?-

-No… Freddie… ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?-

-Mmmm… Estuve en casa de Rosangel ¿Por?- Contesto el chico normalmente, es que no sabía lo que Ethan le había dicho a Sam quien sola mente le dijo tristemente.

-Adiós Freddie- Cortó la llamada y se deprimió aun más, ahora le creyó todo a Ethan y Freddie solo estaba jugando con ella.

Esa depresión pasó a ser rabia cuando se acordó de todo lo demás que le dijo… De la parte de su hermana, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y fue a confrontar decididamente a su hermana.

Sam entró a la cocina y Melanie amablemente le dice –Sam qué bueno que vienes ya la cena…- Pero Sam la cortó ¿Cómo? La golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, tan fuerte que Melanie cayó al suelo y quejándose de dolor mientras se tomaba el lugar golpeado le preguntaría -¿Por qué fue eso?-

Sam con toda la rabia que sentía le respondió -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¡Casi te desnudas frente a Ethan! EL ME LO CONTO-

Melanie se levanto y se defendió –¡Yo no hice tal cosa!- Ganándose una cachetada por parte de su hermana.

Sam continuaría la discusión -No lo puedo creer Mel. Vas a mi habitación esta mañana, me regañas diciéndome cosas como "Sam puckett no es una puta" y no lo es, ¡PERO LA PUTA ERES TU! Eres una cínica ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no te marchas, por qué no te MUERES?-

Melanie se sintió dolida, muy dolida y con un hilo de voz le respondió -¿Eso es lo que quieres?... Pues bien- Abrio el refrigerador y sacó una bolsa plástica con hielo para ponerse en el lugar donde Sam la había golpeado, luego salió de la cocina, fue a su habitación, tomó sus llaves y antes de irse Sam le pregunto

-¿A dónde vas?- Si se había arrepentido un poco, es decir, está bien, estaba enojada pero ¿Desearle la muerte?

-No es tu problema, de ahora en adelante cuando te mencionen el nombre "Melanie Puckett" quiero que digas "Ella ERA mi hermana" Porque si tú me odias… No veo porque tienes que importarme a mí, no veo porque debemos siquiera tratarnos de hermanas, seremos desconocidas…- Se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y antes de irse volteo a mirar a Sam y le dijo –Cuando me veas, no quiero que me hables… Adiós señorita Puckett- y ahora si se marchó.

Sam se sentía mal, había exagerado pero su orgullo no la dejó seguir a su hermana y pedirle perdón en cambio buscó su celular y llamó a –Carly… ¿Qué tan rápido puedes venir?- Le hablo con voz entrecortada aguantando las lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Sam? Me estas preocupando-

-Solo… Ven ¿Si? Necesito hablar con alguien-

Carly preocupada le respondió –Estaré allí en 20 minutos-

* * *

><p><strong>Listo. Como dije ese NO iba a ser el final, el final original no incluia a Sam golpeando a su hermana ni deseandole la muerte, ni a Melanie llendose de su casa ni nada de eso. Gracias depresión :D (Ya la supere ok)<strong>

**próxima**** actualizacion: ... Ya veremos. Mañana vuelvo a clases y yo no he hecho con esta historia eso de adelantar caps como he hecho con L.R.S pero bue...**

**Adios :)**


	9. ¿En quien confias mas?

**FELIZ NAVIDAD  
><strong>

**Hit me with your best shot. 11 meses y 9 dias despues aqui está el nuevo capitulo de ¡Aun existo! siempre bajo el lema: ¡Aun existo! aun existe. Este es mi regalo de navidad tan anunciado ¿Bien?  
><strong>

**¿A quien se debe esto? Pues a todos los que siguieron preguntando por la historia. Por ejemplo Willy Evies que me dijo que si la iba a cancelar y eso me hizo pensar, lei la historia de nuevo y me dije "Debo terminarla" quizas solo 2 capitulos mas.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece, Dan Schneider NO me lo robó, es de el.**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente en "¡Aun existo!" que aun existe:<p>

Freddie le contó a Sam que Ethan había intentado aprovecharse de ella y que se enojo y la defendió porque le importaba y era fundamental para ella e incluso se besaron luego de eso pero Ethan luego fue a casa de Sam a contarle su mentira, que realmente fue Sam quien lo besó a el por su borrachera y que Melanie a la mañana siguiente había intentado seducirlo. La historia de Ethan fue tan convincente que terminó creyéndole que Freddie no la quería y que su hermana había intentado seducirlo. La rubia golpeó a Melanie por eso y le dijo "¿Por qué no te mueres?" arrepintiéndose inmediatamente pero el daño estaba hecho porque Melanie luego tomó sus llaves y se fue de la casa. Y habíamos quedado en Sam llamando a Carly diciéndole

-Carly… ¿Qué tan rápido puedes venir?-

Y AHORA: 11 meses y 8 días después tenemos aquí el nuevo capítulo de "¡Aun existo!"

Carly fue a casa de Sam lo más rápido que pudo. Tocó la puerta e inmediatamente salió ella con un rostro muy deprimido –Sam ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupaste con esa llamada- Dijo mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de entrar

Sam solo fue hasta el sofá, se sentó allí y Carly a su lado.

Ninguna decía nada. Carly esperaba a que Sam hablara pero parecía estar ida o buscando la manera de comenzar y no quería interrumpirla

-Carls…- La aludida le brindó toda su atención aunque realmente nunca la perdió. Y Sam jugando con sus dedos y mirando aquello diría -¿Qué tan loca creerías que estoy… Si te digo que estoy… Enamorada de Freddie?-

Carly solo sonreiría ampliamente –Te diría que no estás loca, eso es grandioso- Dijo emocionada aunque seguía sin comprender el porqué Sam no se emocionaba por eso.

-No es "Grandioso" Carly- Respondió Sam algo dolida -… El… El no está enamorado de mí y me ilusiona que es lo peor. Solo juega conmigo- Estaba a punto de desplomarse allí pero aguantó las lágrimas con todo lo que pudo

-El no juega contigo Sam… Freddie también te ama- Aseguró la castaña

-Tú qué vas a saber- A Sam le incomodaba hablar de eso pero era su mejor amiga ¿Si no se lo contaba a ella entonces a quien? –El está con Rosangel de novio seguramente- Finalizó con amargura

-¿Con Rosangel?- Preguntó incrédulamente Carly y Sam asintió. Por suerte para Freddie y para la mala suerte de Ethan… Freddie le había contado todo esa misma tarde –Te equivocas Sam… Rosangel va a ser la hermanastra de Freddie-

A la rubia le sorprendió escuchar aquello ¿Entonces… Freddie no le mentía? -¿Alguien está dispuesto a casarse con la loca Benson?- Preguntó intentando recuperar el buen ánimo. Carly rió un poco y Sam continuó –Ethan vino a mi casa y me dijo que yo lo bese… Y que Freddie lo golpeó-

-¿Y qué te dijo nuestro verdadero amigo?- Preguntó Carly refiriéndose al castaño

-El dijo que Ethan fue quien me beso a mí y que había intentado propasarse… Lo bese- Admitió

-¿A Freddie?- Preguntó Carly levantando su tono de voz y Sam solo asintió –Lo amas- Le dijo para molestarla

-Cállate Carly… La verdad no se qué hacer. Ethan también dijo que Melanie intentó seducirlo ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-¿Suena como algo que Melanie haría?- Su pregunta tenía sentido -¿En quién confías mas, Sam: En Melanie y Freddie o en Ethan?- Preguntó la castaña y esa pregunta desajustó a la rubia porque no lo había pensado… ¿En quién confiaba más?

-… No lo sé-

-¿En quien confías más?- Le insistió

-Debo hacer una llamada- Fue la manera de Sam de evitar responder. Salió de la casa para hablar afuera.

…

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad… Sofía había llamado a Drew (Los otros dos chicos del nuevo grupo de Sam y Carly) se habían reunido en casa de este ultimo

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Sofía? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- Decía Drew ya que Sofía le había pedido verlo hasta el cansancio

-Debemos irnos de Ridgeway- Le contestó –¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sam descubra todo y yo no estoy lista para morir!- Exclamó la chica sin paciencia

-¿Eso solucionaría algo?- Ahora Drew si estaba alterado –Sam sabe donde vivimos- Le recordó

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó Sofía de forma desesperada

-… Tenemos que delatar a Ethan y minimizar los daños- Respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

…

Melanie llegó a casa de Rosangel quien al abrir la puerta y ver la cara que traía la rubia supo que no la estaba pasando nada bien. Se le había corrido el maquillaje supuso que de llorar y su rostro denotaba una mezcla entre rabia y depresión

Melanie no lo pensó, simplemente entró en aquella casa dejando a Rosangel sorprendida diciéndole -¿Quieres pasar o…?-

Al momento en que Rossi cerró la puerta –No necesito ese tipo de comentarios ahora- Dijo molesta la rubia sentándose en el sofá colocando sus codos en sus piernas y sus manos cubriéndose el rostro

La pelinegra se sentó junto a ella y colocando una mano en uno de los hombros de Mel, le diría -¿Qué te pasó?-

-Sam… Sam… Me… Me golpeó- Respondió con dificultad –Ella… Ella cree que yo intente seducir a Ethan y… Me deseo la muerte-

-… Lo siento- No encontró nada más que decir

-No es tu culpa, no lo sientas- Melanie suspiró -… ¿Sabes? Quiero mandarlo todo al carajo-

Rosangel enarcó una ceja -¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con preocupación

-Me refiero a que… Melanie mostrara su lado oscuro esta noche- Respondió ella hablando de sí misma en tercera persona -¿Tu padre practica golf?-

-Si… ¿Qué con eso?- Dijo confundida

-¿Hacemos vandalismo? Sera divertido- Melanie había olvidado lo mal que se sentía, quería desahogarse, quería hacer algo diferente, quería demostrar que no era débil

-Mel… ¿Estás pensando bien lo que dices?- Preguntó levantándose de su asiento –Mi padre si practica golf pero no voy a ayudarte a nada-

-Solo será esto: Tomamo de sus palos de golf, vamos a casa de Ethan con pasamontañas y ropa negra y destrozamos todo lo que podamos antes de que llegue la policía- La rubia sonaba tan segura de sí misma que Rosangel se sorprendió mucho al escucharla

Y ese era el problema, que aun Rosangel no se había vengado de Ethan por lo que le había hecho en el pasado así que… ¿Por qué no?

-No se… Podríamos meternos en problemas-

-Rossi- Mel se levantó y ahora fue ella quien tomó a la otra por los hombros –Demostremos que tenemos agallas, ayúdame; Esto me hará sentir mejor. La venganza es buena- Aseguró

-Esto no arreglara las cosas con Sam- Le recordó Rosangel

-Ethan le mintió a Sam, la puso en mi contra- Luego Melanie daría en el clavo –El ha sido muy irreal y maligno conmigo ¿Por qué no puedo serlo yo con él?-

Rosangel se vio reflejada en esa situación ¿Por qué no podía también ella devolverle la moneda -¿Venganza dices?- Preguntó. Melanie asintió –I like it-

…

Sam regresó al interior de su casa, Carly la esperaba así como también esperaba una respuesta

-Carly… Yo creo que… Si estoy enamorada de Freddie- Admitió con pena

-Eso ya lo sabía, prácticamente me lo dijiste antes-

-Y…- Se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y mirando el suelo continuaría –Y… Cuando lo bese yo… -

-Dilo- Le pidió Carly a su amiga quien había cerrado sus ojos como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras

-Yo… ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?- La rubia se levantó y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala seguiría hablando -¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? El idiota de Freddie no tiene derecho a entrar en mi corazón ¿Cuándo demonios entró allí?- Volvió a tomar asiento y más calmada se dijo a sí misma en un tono de derrotada -… ¿Cuándo lo deje entrar allí?-

Carly no era tonta, que su amiga divagara no le hacía olvidar lo que antes decía -¿Cuándo lo besaste… Tú que, Sam?- Insistió.

Sam suspiró tristemente -… ¿Sabes cuándo vamos por la calle y de repente tú ves unos zapatos que te encantan y te vuelven paranoica y dices que tienen que ser tuyos?- Carly asintió -… Así me sentí… Es la primera vez que me siento así en mi vida- Admitió.

-Pero Sam… Ya has besado a Freddie antes… ¿Por qué está vez es diferente?-

-No lo sé- Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros –Quizás… Antes no me importaba tanto el ñoño, quizás el tiempo juntos ha cambiado mi visión de él, quizás he madurado, quizás tengo una grave enfermedad que me hace sentir estupideces ¡Maldición Carly, no lo sé!- Exclamó frustrada.

Carly se mostró comprensiva y colocándole una mano en su hombro le diría –Todo va a estar bien, se que el también te ama sino… Simplemente ya te habría abandonado cuando muy estúpidamente le dimos la espalda-

…

Melanie y Rosangel iban a casa de Ethan vestidas totalmente de negro, sosteniendo palos de golf y con pasamontañas aunque aun no los tenían puestos sino que los tenían en las manos.

Al llegar a su casa, entraron con cuidado y afuera, en el jardín vieron muchas cosas que podían fácilmente destruir. Melanie golpeó con toda su rabia a una pequeña fuente que había allí y la rompió de un solo golpe: Era el poder Puckett en su máxima expresión

Rosangel por su parte comenzó solo mirando lo que la rubia golpeaba: Gnomos, fuentes, setos, flores.

-Vamos Rosangel, es divertido- Dijo Melanie para luego darle un golpe a un cultivo de rosas que había allí.

-Ok- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Su primer objetivo seria un pequeño gnomo que estaba algo alejado, y con ese gnomo pagaría toda su rabia ya que al golpearlo por primera vez sí logró romperlo pero se sintió tan bien, eso era mejor que la terapia asi que siguió golpeando al mismo gnomo que al final quedó en 1500 pedazos pequeños aproximadamente.

Destrozaron el exterior de la casa.

-Rapido debemos irnos. Ya pasaron 7 minutos, la policía no debe tardar en llegar- Advirtió Melanie saliendo de la casa seguida por Rosangel quien al salir golpeó una de las ventanas del carro que estaba frente a la casa -¿Estás loca?-

-Inténtalo, es divertido- La animó Rosangel y así hizo ella pero golpeando uno de los retrovisores el cual iría a parar mínimo 3 cuadras mas allá de donde estaba el auto

-¡Ahora a correr!-

Y corrieron, y corrieron y corrieron y nunca las seguirían. Si, los vecinos habían llamado a la policía pero habían llegado muy tarde y las chicas no dejaron pistas por lo que nunca las descubrirían.

Al llegar a casa de Rosangel, ambas estaban sin aliento

-Eso fue genial- Dijo Melanie intentando recobrar su respiración normal

-Si… Fue increíble- Concordó la pelinegra y ambas chocaron sus manos en señal de celebración

…

Freddie estaba en su departamento, no sabía muy bien porque pero Sam no le contestaba sus llamadas. El iba a salir para su casa pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien llamó a su puerta. El abrió y vio allí a Sofía y a Drew.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntó algo enojado.

Tanto Sofía como Drew se tomaron el atrevimiento de entrar al apartamento y la chica seria quien contestó a la pregunta hecha por el castaño

-… Queremos hacer un trato, una pequeña tregua-

-Sabemos toda la verdad y estamos dispuestos a ayudar a desenmascarar a Ethan, a hacerlo pagar pero solo si prometes que nos mantendrás alejados de esto y que Sam no nos matara- Propuso su caso el chico

Freddie lo consideraría ¿Por qué no escuchar lo que tenían que decir? Quizás eso lo ayudaría a ganar la batalla ¿No?

-Los escucho-

…

Carly seguía acompañando a Sam. Ahora la rubia estaba acostada en el sofá con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga

-… Sam… Nunca me respondiste- Dijo Carly de repente.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta Carls? Ya te dije que sí, que estoy enamorada del tonto de Freddie ¿Qué más quieres que confiese?-

-¿A quién le crees?- Preguntó -¿En quien confías mas?-

-Confío mas…- Sam hablaba con mucha pausa, le daba pena admitir lo que diría –Confió mas… A donde pertenece mi amor-

-¿Quieres decir que…?- Sugirió para que ella misma se lo dijese de forma más clara, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-… Creo más en Freddie… Y en mi hermana-

* * *

><p><strong>FIN del capitulo de hoy. Sam luchando con eso y bueno... Sofia y Drew traicionando a Ethan aparte de Melanie y Rosangel haciendo de delincuentes juveniles.<strong>

**¿Cuando volvere? Intentare que sea este mismo año y que en Enero esta historia este terminada.**

**Ahora pueden dejar un review expresando su odio por la espera. Lo siento ¿Si?**

**Bye.**


End file.
